


Forget Me Not（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years down the road, Kurt & Blaine run into each other after a painful breakup and no communication since. Can they start again or is it really too late?<br/>五年已逝，Kurt和Blaine在經歷了痛苦的分手、毫無音訊聯絡後再次重逢。他們還能夠重新開始還是一切已經為時已晚了？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214117) by beautifulwhatsyourhurry. 



> 作者筆記：This fic will be multichaptered (though I don't know how long, but with shorter chapters than McKlainely) and quite different from others I've written. Less fluff, for sure. I hope you'll read & review anyway. :)  
> 這會是篇多章節的小說（雖然我不知道會有多長，不過會比McKlainely短一點），還有和其他我寫過的小說不太一樣。可以確定的是不會那麼溫馨。希望你們還是願意讀一讀，回回應囉。:)
> 
> 譯者筆記：我還是沒有beta，而這篇我在看第一次的時候哭了整整四次。

　　這是件不可思議玄妙的事，一顆心能夠破碎的如此輕易。被埋藏的這麼深，深藏在骨骼、肌肉、組織間，在你體內的中心，彷彿是全身上下最珍貴的部份。雖然你知道它並不真的掌管感受，而單純是負責將血液和氧氣運送出去。心集脆弱、可怖和美好於一身，因為氧氣於我們是何等重要，以致心於我們是何等重要即便在我們認知中它不過一群纖維的組成。  
  
　　可當它受傷的時候，痛卻是那麼真實。那麼具體，就在那裡，那麼獨立不似你在生命當中會體驗過的其它經歷。  
  
　　十七歲，還有著宛若從靈魂深處幻化出的美妙嗓子的漫爛年少，Kurt Hummel心碎了。  
  
　　 _我必須離開，_ 他的情人如是說。 _我們要搬去德國。他們不讓我留下來。_  
  
　　Kurt懇求、哀求、哭了又哭但全都無濟於事。  
  
　　 _我不能和你再在一起，_ 他的情人如是說。 _太遠了，太困難了。我很快會再跟你聯絡。_  
  
　　他食言了。

  
________________________________________  
  


　　Kurt從高中畢業，上大學，從大學畢業，現在正坐在他位於Los Angeles狹小擁擠的公寓內，套上鞋子，走出家門，到街角的小咖啡店值他的班。這是當他沒在唱歌或是參加試鏡或是做其它他真正想做的事情時他的工作。不過沒差。人們還算友善，城市大的誇張。相較於Ohio的小鎮，LA更願意接受同性戀者。  
  
　　大學沒有改變他什麼。他早就知道自己想要做的是什麼，而那和社會學士學位丁點關係也沒有。不過那張證書還是被裱框，突兀且格格不入地掛在老家的起居室牆上。離家時他婉拒了家裡頭的經濟支援；他想按照追尋美國夢那樣的方式來生活。拼死拼活工作，存錢，自給自足。時不時，他會在陳年的咖啡屋裡和一個先前認識、懂得彈吉他卻不太會唱歌的男人搭檔演出。常客們似乎還蠻沉醉於他的歌聲；Kurt頗喜歡那種人們壓根不期待他開口卻被他的音色所驚豔，而他的歌聲會充滿整座餐廳。  
  
　　即使他的嗓音因為他從大二開始抽菸而不再似高中時那般純淨。他曉得這個習慣對於歌手來說有害無益，但有時候你就是會需要一根尼古丁讓自己他媽的冷靜下來。  
  
　　Kurt也沒有打算過什麼清心寡慾日子，絕對沒有。大學時代，他和幾個人曖昧過，認真交過一個男朋友。他們很相似，有過一年半美好的回憶，共同登台演出，一起享受安靜的晚餐、衝趴，還有其他一般情侶會做的事情。  
  
　　但Kurt有天忽然意識到，已經太多個數不清的白天和夜晚，他都渴求著縷縷深黒鬈髮以及那個足以點亮整座西海岸的笑容。  
  
　　於是他們分手了。不算太慘烈，只有最低額度的眼淚，而Kurt感覺自己有點混帳。不過他必須這麼做，因為那對他當時的男友並不公平。  
  
　　截至目前單身了將近一年，總的來說他過的還算不錯。  
  
　　而現在他在此，沿著街道漫步而下，不時啜一口鬆掛在指間的菸。抵達咖啡店門口時，他將菸頭按熄在戶外座上的煙灰缸裡。向幾個熟客點頭致意，他走到櫃台後，套上圍裙，對幾個同事露出燦爛笑容。這裡的每個人都習慣了自在愜意。他們也都聽過他演唱，開玩笑說他應該屬於百老匯而非LA，Kurt總是對這種揶揄用苦澀的微笑一笑置之。  
  
　　他完全沒意料到，在這一天，他的生命會轉一個大彎。  
________________________________________  
  
　　結束值班後，外面的已經有了些許涼意。他將挽起的袖子放下，又點燃了一支菸，對著夜晚的冷空氣吹出一圈煙幕，準備轉身沿著街道離開，卻用力撞倒了另一個矮他些許的男人。  
  
　　「天——你沒事吧？」Kurte趕緊上前關切，彎下腰幫助那可憐的傢伙站起身來。  
  
　　「哇噢，嗯，我還好。」那人回答，感激地握住Kurt的雙手站起來，調整了一下肩上的背包。「不好意思，我剛沒在——」  
  
　　他們盯著彼此一會，認斷點燃了他們的雙眼，色彩如同白晝與黑夜。  
  
　　「B-Blaine？」Kurt結巴地開口。  
  
　　「Kurt？」  
  
　　「你在這裡做什麼？」Kurt問道，因為，拜託，搞什麼啊這是？  
  
　　「我只是……在這裡。」Blaine回答，手扒過後腦的鬈髮，如此熟悉的動座椅至於Kurt的心跳幾乎加速。「我畢業啦，然後就想……見見世面，拜訪我沒看過的地方。我打算從這裡開始，然後，呃一路打工環遊整個國家。」  
  
　　噢對吼。Blaine確實可以這麼做，Kurt思索著，他家反正很有錢。  
  
　　但此刻Kurt卻不知道該說些，什麼因為自從十七歲以來他們不曾再交流過隻字片語。沒有魚雁往返，沒有來電，沒有email，什麼都沒有。儘管Blaine在離別時許下諾言，他們還是退出了彼此的生命。Kurt想抓狂，想對著Blaine大吼大叫：「為什麼你不打電話給我，為什麼你不寫信給我」但都已經過了五年，他應該要長大了。  
  
　　更別提，帶著鬍渣，雙眼仍舊閃爍著榛色光芒但更像點綴著綠色的蜂蜜色彩，帶著那永恆不變、Kurt還記得十七歲時的自己曾經握滿掌心的鬈髮，Blaine看起來非常、非常俊俏。  
  
　　「那 _你_ 在這裡做什麼？」經過一會沉默後，Blaine終於開口問到。  
  
　　「我住在這裡。」Kurt這麼說道，吸了一口幾乎被他遺忘的菸。  
  
　　看見這個舉動，Blaine挑了挑眉。「而且你現在還會抽菸了？」  
  
　　「五年可以改變很多事情，Blaine。」  
  
　　「看起來的確如此。」  
  
　　「嗯。」Kurt撚熄香煙。「你要去哪？」  
  
　　「呃，不知道耶其實。我一整天沒吃飯，不過覺得應該找家旅館登記先。」  
  
　　認知所及，Kurt應該瞭解到自己接下來的問題應該不是（也可能是）最明智的問句，但那些話已經從舌尖自己滾出來了。  
  
　　「你想和我一起吃晚餐嗎？」  
  
　　Blaine顯然被殺的措手不及，因為他雙眼瞬間瞪大，又快速恢復原狀。他聳肩，努力裝作若無其事。  
  
　　「當然。」Blaine回答。  
  
　　Kurt領著他到幾個街口外一家24小時營業的三明治店，拒絕了Blaine請客的意圖。  
  
　　「我付得起自己的三明治，」Kurt表示。「我又不是窮人。」  
  
　　Kurt不得不承認，在內心深處仍然有個小小的苦澀種子正在發芽，對Blaine尖酸苛薄似乎才能讓它開花結果。他們在小餐桌的兩側落座的時候，Blaine的眼睛落寞地低了一點。  
  
　　「所以整個期間你都在德國？」Kurt好奇地問。  
  
　　「大部分時候是。」Blaine說。「不過有個夏天我去英國唸夏日學院。」  
  
　　「真好。」Kurt挖苦到。  
  
　　基於某個緣故，Blaine沒有回嘴反擊，Kurt有點討厭這樣，因為他現在處於非常想找人吵架的心情。他不需要寒喧。他想要答案。他們曾經這麼親密。他們曾經相愛，是，他們被迫從彼此身邊離開時確實年輕青澀，但Kurt相信那一段感情是那麼、那麼的真實。  
  
　　不過，對於Blaine似乎並非如此。  
  
　　他們安靜地吃完餐點，將垃圾丟棄，慢步離開。  
  
　　「聽著，」Blaine終於開口，「我能了解你在生我的氣，而說真的，你也有權利這麼做。但我跟這座城市真的該死的不熟，所以如果你能好心指引我最近的旅館的方向，我感激不盡。」  
  
　　Kurt嘆口氣，捏捏鼻樑，感覺到頭痛即將降臨。  
  
　　老天幫助他，這可是Blaine。是那個將他從喪氣的泥淖中拖出來，在他驚恐地以為一切只是自己憑空捏造出來的幻想時帶給他真正的愛情的男孩。是那個第一次（正確地）吻他的、和他分享巴黎夢、陪著他在售罄的票口外放聲高歌的那個男孩。現在當Kurt凝視他，隨著歲月更迭他明顯成熟了一點、疲倦了一點，但Kurt自己不也同樣如此？  
  
　　因為是Blaine，他讓苦澀的種子暫時到別的地方生長。他知道自己他媽的瘋了，思緒和感情全都脫離了常軌。上一克他想賞對方一巴掌下一刻卻想將Blaine摔到牆上操到對方連自己的名字都記不清楚。  
  
　　「不。」一會之後Kurt才開口。  
  
　　「好吧，」Blaine回答，調整了一下肩上的背包，「我會自己找。」  
  
　　Blaine轉身要離開，Kurt單手拉住他阻止了對方然後……  
  
　　噢。  
  
　　噢老天。  
  
　　肌膚相觸的那一霎，Kurt深深希望自己不曾這樣衝動，因為那股溫暖不凡的感覺包裹了他的胃，火焰瞬間蔓延過他的血管。  
  
　　他鬆開手。  
  
　　他驚訝地看見混合了困惑和吃驚的表情閃過Blaine臉上，他也非常肯定Blaine同樣感覺到了。不過他沒有表現出來。  
  
　　「我的意思是，不，我不會告訴你旅館在哪，因為我打算讓你在我那待著。」Kurt澄清道。  
  
　　「你——你不需要這麼做。」Blaine說，「我可以找家旅館就好。」  
  
　　「當我有張超級舒適的沙發時沒理由你要浪費錢在旅館上頭。」  
  
　　「我不想要，呃，闖入你的生活什麼的。」  
  
　　「Blaine。」  
  
　　「嗄？」  
  
　　「閉嘴跟我走就對了。」  
  
　　Kurt不確定自己是否真的樂意見到Blaine這麼做，但毫無疑問，自己的心絕對又再次動搖了。因為Blaine給了他一個微笑。  
  
　　明媚的足以點亮整座西海岸的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

　　Kurt領路上到二樓，掏出鑰匙插入門鎖。他開門，示意Blaine和他寂寞的背包進房，打開電燈。  
  
　　「小小的，」Kurt略帶歉意地說。「不過我保證，沙發絕對舒適。」  
  
　　「很有你的味道，」Blaine回答，環顧四周。「即便不大。」  
  
　　Kurt聳聳肩，將鑰匙扔到一張小餐桌上。「廁所就是你右手邊那唯一的一扇門，如果你想沖個澡請便。我去換件衣服。」  
  
　　話剛說完，Kurt就消失在臥房內，將門關了上。他聽見浴室門關上的聲響，當老水龍被Blaine扭開時的出水聲驗證了關於淋浴的推測。他在床舖邊緣重重坐下，將鞋子踢開，併攏在床頭茶几旁放好。不像以前有強迫症那樣的整潔，不過對於收納他還是保有自己的規則。  
  
　　他在衣櫃裡逐件翻找，直到發現一件合適的棉褲，拋到床上，然後是一件平板的黒T恤，換上，舒服地準備迎接夜晚。打開門準備走向他那迷你的陽台抽根菸的時候，他聽見Blaine的歌聲從淋浴間傳出。  
  
　　他站住腳。  
  
　　心猛然晃了一下。  
  
　　淋浴時Blaine總是會唱歌的。  
  
　　有他在身邊，做那些小事、同樣的動作習慣、同樣完美清晰的語調，讓Kurt的回憶如潮水搬湧回那段單純的時光。回憶全速撞進胸口，他止不住地回想著 Blaine傾身舔去他鼻尖上醺的鮮奶油。他記得、明白地記得薄涼的床單下Blaine貼著他的軀體。他記得在車裡放聲高歌，記得數量不可思議的咖啡約會還有在Dalton Academy走廊上的那些私密、曖昧的微笑。  
  
　　忽然Kurt意識到自己正站在Blaine門外，幾乎像個變態偷窺狂那樣聽著他唱歌（如果只是聽而已也算嗎？）太久了，催促自己抬起還穿著襪子的腳，掏出一包菸，滑開通往陽台的玻璃門走出去。  
  
　　他點燃一支菸，煙霧填滿肺部後，他嘆了一口氣，白霧濃重地沒入夜晚清冷的空氣中。經過幾口吞吐和幾個挫敗的妄想之後，Blaine加入他身邊。  
  
　　「你知道那些對你非常不好吧？」  
  
　　「五年都過了，你不能重返我的生命中還像個老媽子一樣。」Kurt嗆他。  
  
　　「我沒打算當你媽，」Blaine嚴正聲明，「只是想指出一件明顯的事實。」  
  
　　「嗯哼，我做事情不再需要你管。你不是我的男朋友很久了，Blaine。」  
  
　　「我也知道，其實。」Blaine回嘴。「雖然我的確很想知道你讓我留在這裡過夜而你想做的只是找藉口跟我吵架存的到底是什麼心。」  
  
　　「噢，你覺得我沒有像個婊子般幾幾歪歪抱怨的權利？」  
  
　　Blaine扒過溼漉漉的鬈髮，Kurt忍不住好奇它們的氣味是否依舊，他是否還是用相同的洗髮精還是他用了Kurt放在淋浴間裡的那些。他詛咒自己淨想些亂七八糟的念頭。  
  
　　「好吧。要攤牌是吧。」Blaine兩手如同投降那般甩向空中，接著落在後臀上，他對情況有所不滿時的習慣動作。  
  
　　「說得好像我才是欠你解釋的那個。」Kurt嗤鼻，把菸在他先前放在室外的金屬煙灰缸中攆熄，再走回室內。  
  
　　想當然，Blaine跟上。「我不知道你想要我說什麼！」他將門在身後滑上。  
  
　　「或許你願意從為啥天殺的你不再聯絡我了開始？」Kurt扭過臉面對前任男友。「還是說是我沒資格擁有那些？」  
  
　　Blaine張開嘴卻發不出聲音，Kurt笑得彷彿他贏了第一回合。  
  
　　「有意思。」嘲諷般，Kurt低語。  
  
　　「你不能就站在那假裝好像你無所不知，Kurt。」  
  
　　「嗯哼如果你他媽的願意解釋，也許我會稍微意識到這點。」  
  
　　「你也講太多髒話了，」Blaine指出。「我還不知道那對我來說算不算的上是種吸引力。」  
  
　　「別換該死的話題！」  
  
　　「我想！」Blaine終於大吼。「我想打給你、或寄email給你、或 _什麼都好_ ，但每一次我輸入你的號碼或每一次我坐在電腦前想給寫點什麼給你，我都不知道該寫些什麼！」  
  
　　「你可以隨便說什麼都好！即使只是一句『Ohio的天氣怎麼樣』我都會很開心，但你連那一句話都沒有！」  
  
　　「從什麼時候開始聯絡變成 _我_ 的責任了？」Blaine不得不反問。「你也可以寄email給我那一樣容易！當然，你沒有我的號碼可以打，你也沒有地址可以寫信，但我見鬼的電子信箱可沒有換過！」  
  
　　「因為 **你** 才是離開的那個！」  
  
　　「那又不是我願意的而且你也知道這點！我父母親不願意讓我留下來！」  
  
　　「你可以住宿，」Kurt爭辯著。「你知道你可以留在Dalton的。」  
  
　　「你以為我求他們的那時候會沒想過這點嗎？」  
  
　　「你可以更積極一點的。」Kurt堅持。  
  
　　「你簡直——嗄！有時候你還真是該死的頑固，我發誓！」  
  
　　「嗯哼至少這點可沒有改變。」Kurt諷刺道。  
  
　　「你為什麼要這麼冥頑不靈？」  
  
　　「因為你惹我不爽。」  
  
　　「噢，我惹你不爽，是嗎？」Blaine拋出一聲虛弱挖苦的乾笑。「好吧，我說，這種感覺彼此彼此。我到底在這裡幹嘛？」  
  
　　「你才是那個忽然跑到Los Angeles的人。」  
  
　　「你知道我在說什麼！我到底在這裡幹麼，站在你的起居室裡面，和你為了已經超過五年的分手爭辯不休？你當初幹嘛要邀我來你這過夜？」  
  
　　Kurt的下巴繃緊了，因為為了某個他媽的爛理由，這是個他沒有辦法回答的問題。  
  
　　Blaine露出勝利的笑容。他剛贏得了第二回合。  
  
　　「要嘛你把我丟出去然後我會去找家旅館，要嘛你給我一個枕頭讓我睡你的沙發。明天開始我可以再次離開你的生命，如果那是你想要的。」Blaine說。  
  
　　Kurt氣呼呼的。他拒絕承認他不想要Blaine離開。他拒絕承認他想要Blaine留在他的生命裡，不過他不知道自己的忍耐極限究竟在哪。他不知道Blaine打算在Los Angeles待多久因為他沒想過要問。  
  
　　但是當他走回臥室為Blaine從衣櫃裡拉出一件多的毯子，從床上扯下自己的一個枕頭時，他明白自己並不想得知Blaine預計待上多久，因為他不確定自己能夠承受只是幾天的事實。  
  
　　他完全不能理解自己此刻所有的感覺。

  
________________________________________

  
　　隔天早上，Kurt縮了一下才從床上下來，還帶著壓力引起的頭疼，滿心慶幸自己直到晚上才有事情要做。就十點鐘來說陽光太該死的明亮了，他對自己喃喃自語，睡眼惺忪地蹣跚走入浴室小便沖個澡。  
  
　　當再走回起居室時，他楞在原地。  
  
　　噢，對吼。對吼，昨天晚上Blaine不知從哪冒出來又回到他生命裡了，現在正睡在他的沙發上。  
  
　　該死的，為什麼他連在睡覺的時候看起來都那麼可愛？為什麼他的捲髮一定要這麼不受控制而且漆黑？為什麼他貼在臉頰上的睫毛看起來那麼柔軟溫順？為什麼他的下巴上的疤痕偏偏這麼完美的不多不少？為什麼他的雙唇看起來這麼飽滿還微微分開還有為什麼Kurt會有衝動想吻到他無法呼吸然後吞下他所有的呻吟還有──  
  
　　操。  
  
　　他快要 **瘋掉** 了。  
  
　　Blaine Anderson隨著年紀更成熟動人了，Kurt為這點憎恨他。  
  
　　一來他昨天的氣還沒完全消，二來他又生氣自己仍然被睡在沙發上的男孩所吸引，Kurt在廚房裡打開櫥櫃拿碗抓湯匙打算弄點穀片吃的時候肯定製造了不少噪音。  
  
　　Blaine立刻被吵醒，Kurt瞪視著對方揉著迷濛的雙眼、沿著自己的沙發伸展著精小結實的身體時有多麼可愛。當他艱難地將目光從Blaine上衣那塊不小心被掀起而露出的腹肌剝離開時重重地吞了口口水。  
  
　　他想甩自己一巴掌。Kurt轉身將穀片從冰箱上頭抓了下來。  
  
　　「所以……」折完前一夜蓋的毛毯後Blaine開口，「你想要我離開嗎？」  
  
　　Kurt嘆了一口氣，把一加侖的牛奶推到一旁。他抬眼注視著Blaine，後者正坐立難安地在兩隻赤裸的腳上交換著重心。  
  
　　「你想離開嗎？」Kurt問，努力不讓憂慮從聲音中洩漏出。  
  
　　Blaine抬臉對著他，他們四眼膠著幾乎永遠那般，Blaine才用最微小的幅度搖搖頭。  
  
　　「不想。」  
  
　　Kurt立刻點頭，將牛奶蓋上，把湯匙插入那碗玉米片中。  
  
　　「那就留下來。」 


	3. Chapter 3

　　他們安靜地在小廚房裡吃著穀片，只偶爾目光交會。沉默有些緊繃但並不尷尬，Kurt甚至有點享受。他已經很久沒有和誰好好坐下來一起吃早餐了。當然，曾有一兩個傢伙留下來過夜，不過太陽升起時他們總是會離開，只留下他獨自一人在冰冷、空蕩的床上醒來。  
  
　　吃完後，Blaine是那個將空碗收拾到水槽清洗的人。他洗碗的時候Kurt還真不知道該做什麼，於是他只好裝忙，去把毯子和枕頭從從沙發末端抱起來，放回它們原來屬於的臥室。當他再出來時，Blaine在浴室裡換著衣服，Kurt把自己丟到沙發上，拿起遙控器轉開電視，頻道上正播出教人家怎麼烘培出美味蘋果派的節目。Kurt差點對那些步驟簡單的程度嗤之以鼻。他已經有很長一段時間沒有下廚了，和他前任男友在一起的就沒有了，不是因為他不再享受那個過程，不是的。  
  
　　他只是沒有可以烘培的對象。  
  
　　Blaine從浴室裡出來，試水溫般地坐在沙發上Kurt旁邊的位置。他們沒有靠太近，但Kurt還是能感覺到Blaine大腿還有Blaine手臂的熱度，以及沾抹在他脖子上淡淡的肉桂夾雜男人味的香氣。Kurt轉了一台。  
  
　　「我假設，你已經累到不想吼我了？」Blaine一邊的嘴角勾出一個小小的笑意。  
  
　　「暫時。」  
  
　　「好消息。」Blaine雙眼盯著電視，Kurt又不停跳換著頻道。「所以你今天要做什麼？」  
  
　　「什麼也不做。」Kurt聳肩，終於在「徹底改變之家庭再造」（Extreme Makeover Home Edition）的重播停了下來。「我今天不用上班。」  
  
　　Blaine點點頭，他們的視線依舊沒有交集。「你晚一點會想去喝點東西之類的嗎？」  
  
　　「噢，呃……不行欸。我晚上要去一個地方唱歌。再晚一點或許可以。不過到那之前我沒有事情要做。」  
  
　　「你還有在唱歌？」Blaine問，奇怪的光芒在他眼睛中閃爍著，他轉過頭面對Kurt。  
  
　　「有時候啦。」  
  
　　Blaine微笑起來，Kurt的心跳停了一下，接著開始加速。「那很棒耶。」Blaine說。  
  
　　「你不再唱歌了嗎？」Kurt不解。「除了洗澡的時候以外？」  
  
　　Blaine雙頰染上一點色彩。「在車裡也算嗎？」  
  
　　「我覺得不算吧。」  
  
　　「那大概沒有吧我猜。」  
  
　　「但你還是 _很能唱_ 啊，如果你昨晚的淋浴秀算證明的話。」Kurt評論道。  
  
　　Blaine稍稍聳聳肩，又把注意力轉回電視上。「當然。我只是……不唱了。」  
  
　　「你還是會彈吉他跟鋼琴吧？」Kurt感覺需要問這一個問題。  
  
　　「會啊，」Blaine回答。「我只是沒有帶我的吉他一起來而已。我不知道自己會待在什麼樣的地方，不想它有機會被偷或是發生意外什麼的。」  
  
　　Kurt點點頭。他們又再度陷入了沉默。Kurt則在迷失回憶中。他還記得第一次撞見Blaine彈吉他的樣子。Dalton的制服外套被拋在椅子上，領帶拉鬆，襯衫最上頭的幾顆扣子解開，Blaine坐在床上，撥弄著幾個和弦一邊輕聲哼唱。Kurt 沒有敲門就進門，因為他們以前是太過要好的朋友而他們對彼此從來不會先敲門除非那時已經接近宵禁時分。Blaine抬起頭來看著他，有點吃驚，彷彿他在做什麼危險或是違法的事情時被人贓俱獲，但Kurt在Blaine書桌椅上落了座，請求他繼續下去。Blaine照做了。  
  
　　他媽的老天，Kurt詛咒著自己。他得停止再回想類似這種事情了，因為這真的逼的他有點快瘋掉同時比十分鐘以前更加沮喪。可他控制不住自己，當他回過頭望著Blaine的側臉，他下巴的弧線更俐落了一點、眼角多了幾枚皺紋。Kurt朦朧地想著那些也曾出現在Blaine十七歲的臉上，那時他笑得那麼燦爛以至於Kurt擔心他的臉會因此而發疼。  
  
　　忽然他被痛楚如狂潮般淹沒，累積五年心歲所鐫刻出的痛，這一刻他心知肚明那是Blaine操他Anderson的錯。Kurt知道自己歷經了滄桑，知道生活不再如以前自己眼中那般浪漫。他知道自己會講髒話，知道自己會抽煙，知道自己不再讓任何人太過靠近。他也知道自己不再敢重蹈覆轍全都是因為 _這個_ 男人，這個曾經屬於自己的男孩，這個曾經將Kurt的肌膚撕開，鑽進他肌理間的男人；要是拒絕承認Blaine早從那時就已經在他操蛋 _骨髓_ 裡棲息的話，那麼Kurt就是在撒謊。  
  
　　「你留了一朵花給我。」最後，Kurt氣若游絲地開口。他失去理智般想把那句話收回來，因為撇去前晚的怒氣之外，他完全沒有信心自己已經準備好再度挑起這個話題。  
  
　　Blaine低了臉，闔上雙眼，點了點頭。  
  
　　「一朵勿忘我。」Blaine低語著回答。  
  
　　「很漂亮。」  
  
　　「花語，我覺得。花語很美。」  
  
　　「你離開幾個星期後就枯萎了。」Kurt告訴他。  
  
　　「我沒有期盼它能永恆不朽。」  
  
　　那一句話令Kurt想放聲大哭，因為那一句包含了太多意義，有太多種解釋，但他沒有。他已經太久沒有流過一滴眼淚。他也不打算從現在開始。  
  
　　「你……我不再是以前那個小男孩了。」  
  
　　「我也不是。」Blaine柔聲說。  
  
　　「你傷了我的心。」Kurt坦承，同時憎惡著自己的語氣如此該死的蒼白虛弱。  
  
　　「我也傷了我自己的。」Blaine告訴他。  
  
　　Kurt尖銳地吸了一口氣，沒有發出任何聲響。他不知道是否該選擇相信他因為——他離開了。他就那樣離開了。再也不回來，再也沒有打過電話，再也沒有捎來隻字片語，而自此之後很久一段時間Kurt過的很糟。他變得抑鬱退縮。朋友們試過將他從泥淖中拖出，最終他們成功了，但Kurt的心也同樣變得硬冷，在外頭又加上一層尖銳嘲諷的武裝好保護自己。  
  
　　Kurt不知道自己應不應該原諒Blaine Anderson所造成的一切。  
  
　　可他再也沒辦法再坐下去了，沒辦法再待在他旁邊的沙發上，在這間狹小破舊的公寓裡，假裝一切都風平浪靜。就算這對於Blaine而言從來就不如同這對於自己那般重要。他只是嚥下喉間湧上的苦澀，努力平復自己狂飆的心跳，才能夠再次開口。  
  
　　「我們去喝杯咖啡吧。」

  
________________________________________

  
　　Kurt拖著Blaine到他打工的咖啡店，幾個同事對他擠擠曖昧的微笑，甚至有幾個對他豎起拇指，不禁令Kurt搖了搖頭。他們捧著自己的飲料，坐到外頭去以便Kurt能抽根菸。他頗確定Blaine在他吸第一口的時候扮了個鬼臉，但他選擇性地無視之。  
  
　　「所以，你本來計畫在LA想看些什麼？」Kurt覺得有必要問一下，因為他真的摸不清楚Blaine接下來打算做些什麼。  
  
　　「不知道欸。」Blaine坦白，啜了一口熱的燙嘴的摩卡。「本來是打算四處晃晃，然後到一些會吸引我的地方逗留一會這樣。」  
  
　　「你從來就不是個會事先計畫的人。」  
  
　　「我一直都有點隨心所欲，」Blaine同意。「那也是我為什麼會只帶個背包就跳上飛機的原因。」  
  
　　「我真的不知道你是怎麼把你所有必須家當都塞進一只背包的。」Kurt嘟囔。「要我會死。」  
  
　　Blaine微微笑，聳聳肩。「你從來就不是個能夠俐落收拾行囊的人。」  
  
　　因為Kurt無法呆坐在那眼睜睜看著對話淪落到只剩『你從來就不是』的地步，他提議帶Blaine參觀這半部的城市，至少是他熟悉的地方。Blaine同意了，Kurt介紹了他晚上要唱歌的咖啡屋、他最喜歡的小吃。他介紹了自己曾經碰見幾個電影明星的位置、喜歡買東西的地方、偶爾會和朋友出去玩的地方。介紹了他珍愛的老電影院，並指給他看有次自己被突來傾盆大雨淋成落湯雞的街角。  
  
　　那些並不算太多。他沒有什麼狂野、刺激的生活，也沒有十七歲仍和Blaine在一起時那樣堆積如山的回憶。不過Blaine似乎還算享受這趟即興的小旅程，他大笑、微笑，讓Kurt感到有些驕傲自己仍然能令對方這樣無拘無束地縱聲大笑。  
  
　　他們在旅途中間的一家當地比薩小吃攤用了短暫的午餐，最終還是必須回家，因為Kurt必須準備出發到咖啡廳演唱了。  
  
　　「你可以，呃……你想要的話可以待在這裡，」一回到公寓裡Kurt立刻這樣告訴Blaine。「或是你想出去晃晃之類的，我都沒差。可以把備用鑰匙給你。」  
  
　　「我可以一起去聽你唱歌嗎？」偏偏滿頭鬈髮，Blaine問道。  
  
　　噢。  
  
　　出於某些理由，Kurt從來沒有考慮過這個選項，他有點驚訝Blaine想跟著一道去。  
  
　　「嗯當然可以。」Kurt回答。「如果你想來的話。」  
  
　　「我很樂意。」Blaine說。  
  
　　當Kurt走進房間準備換衣服時，忽然發現到自己胸口有點緊繃，臉頰氳熱。有點沮喪自己竟然會沒有衣服可穿，即使所有的衣服都是乾淨的，而且他 _喜歡_ 他的衣櫥。  
  
　　他討厭自己想要令Blaine驚豔，他討厭Blaine蜂蜜榛子色的眼睛能夠只用一個微小、珍貴的偏頭就讓他的心再燃起火苗。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：我知道這一章節有很大一部分都是歌詞。但是它們很重要。

　　「嘿Kevin，」Kurt向總是在自己演唱時為他伴奏吉他的男孩打了招呼。  
  
　　「嘿呀，」坐在咖啡店角落的Kevin微笑地回答。「你朋友？」  
  
　　「噢對阿，」Kurt回答。「Kevin ，這位是Blaine。Blaine，這是Kevin。他彈吉他。」  
  
　　握了握男孩的手，微微一笑。「吉他很漂亮。」他表示，指了指靠在後面牆上的樂器。  
  
　　「謝了，」Kevin說。「跟了我好幾年了。」  
  
　　忽然間，Blaine和Kevin開始聊起了吉他跟小提琴還有其他天才知道的東西，因為Kurt根本跟不上話題，他從來沒見過有哪兩個人可以這麼快地和對方打成一片。他走到櫃臺點了杯啤酒，因為他今晚會在這裡演出所以免費招待，他感激地對吧台後曾經見過幾次的年輕女孩笑了笑。從櫃臺回來到Blaine和Kevin身邊時，他必須努力才不皺起眉頭因為Kevin逗著Blaine大笑。他令他發出那種笑聲，那種讓Kurt的心跳漏一拍、讓他顫抖的笑聲；此刻Kurt由衷希望自己知道Kevin到底是不是gay。  
  
　　他怎麼會到現在還不知道答案呢？  
  
　　壓下想用手圈住Blaine腰際的衝動，因為Blaine已經不再屬於他了。他已經不屬於他五年了，Kur也沒有立場吃醋，但他就是他媽的忍不住。  
  
　　相反地，他把Kevin和他的吉他拖到外面去好快速排練過幾首歌，讓Blaine留在咖啡店中央和他的儀器相伴。Kurt想感覺罪惡，覺得自己應該這麼感覺，但他一點也不。再回到室內時，Blaine正端著一杯啤酒，對著吧台後年輕女孩露出魅力的笑容；當女孩被Blaine說的話而逗紅臉時，Kurt翻了翻白眼。Kevin抱著吉他坐到位置上後，Kurt無視了Blaine，站到了舞台上就位。常客們似乎知道要開始了，Kurt發現Blaine的視線四處環繞一圈後，最終落在自己身上。只在自己身上。  
  
　　「嘿大家，我們是Kurt和Kevin，又回來囉。」Kurt開場，換得觀眾的一小撮騷動和笑聲。「謝謝你們過來，至於那些從來沒過的，還是謝謝你們在這裡啦。」  
  
　　他對Kevin點點頭，後者刷了幾個開場旋律，開始了今晚的第一首歌。雖然Kurt開口演唱時把原唱整整升了八個key，但仍然立刻抓住所有聽眾的注意力。

  
  
_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
昨日，我所有的帆腦似乎都如此遙遠。  
此刻又彷彿全都在此徘徊不去。  
噢，我是如此相信著昨日。  
  
Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
忽然間，  
我已不再是曾經的那個少年，  
陰影覆蓋我，  
噢，昨日來的如此忽然。  
  
Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.  
為何她要離開？  
我不明白，她也不願解釋。  
是我說錯了什麼？  
此刻我如此渴望昨日。_  
  
　　Kurt的目光禁不住在環視全場後最終停留在Blaine身上，他全然靜止著，手中還握著那杯啤酒，臉上的表情無法辨讀。  
  
 _Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
昨日，愛情還是一場那麼容易的遊戲，  
此刻我卻需要避風港躲藏。  
噢，我是如此相信著昨日。  
  
Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.  
為何她要離開？  
我不明白，她也不願解釋。  
是我說錯了什麼？  
此刻我如此渴望昨日。  
  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.  
昨日，愛情還是一場那麼容易的遊戲，  
此刻我卻需要避風港躲藏。  
噢，我是如此相信著昨日。_

  
　　一曲結束，Kurt了解到其中深藏的諷刺。他早就選好這首了，早在昨天Blaine跌跌撞撞回到他生命以前。這首簡潔、苦中帶甘的歌卻又太恰如其分地完美吻合，他險些錯過聽眾慷慨的掌聲。視線別開Blaine，對群眾們笑了笑，在拿起擱在地上的啤酒灌了一大口。他謝謝他們，說了幾句俏皮話逗著大家哈哈大笑，接著開始下一首他們預定好的歌。  
  
　　下一首同樣也是改編，Kurt能夠把音域放低一點，好讓嗓音共鳴更加空靈，在胸口更加低沉。

  
  
_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor  
I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone  
In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go  
To feel normal  
你的雙足在地上緩慢絞動，  
我則擁有十四個天使與我共眠，  
就在洞穴的最末，其餘所有人所嚮之處，  
好再次感覺一切恢復。  
  
I call baby up, leave me alone.  
I'm in pain but I won't let you Band-Aid my wound  
I am mad at a stage where I can't even handle my own, can't even handle my,  
我說親愛的，請留我一人。  
被埋在痛楚中，但我不願讓你療傷。  
還怨懟著無法自持的的局勢，無法自持。  
  
You give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
Until the end  
Until the end  
Give me strength to be kind, to combine  
All the good things in life that are so hard to find  
But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends, my friends,  
你賜予我寧靜，而我……  
我愛你。  
你賜予我寧靜，而我……  
我愛你。  
直至盡頭。  
直至盡頭。  
  
Still hearing voices, from front, from behind  
They're the reasons I choose, when to live, how to die  
When to cast, when to reel  
When to buy, when to steal  
When to fiend for the friends that taught you  
Being inappropriate will  
仍會聽見誘惑的私語，從前，自後。  
他們就是我選擇什麼時候重生，該如何死亡，  
何時墮落，何時迷惘，  
何時易貨，何時行竊，  
何時和那些魔鬼偽裝的朋友交道，被拖離正道，  
這一切的理由。  
  
Give me a quiet mind and I  
I still love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I  
And I love you  
Until the end  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
賜予我寧靜，而我，  
我仍然深愛著你。  
你賜予我寧靜，而我，  
我愛你。  
你賜予我寧靜，而我，  
我愛你。  
你賜予我寧靜，而我，  
我愛你。  
直至盡頭。_

 

　　結束演唱時，他們給予了相較上次有過之而無不及的掌聲。  
  
　　Kurt的目光越過他們，看見Blaine站在最後，臉上帶著哀傷的微笑，輕輕地鼓掌著，給Kurt一個幾乎無法發現的頷首，接著將手中的啤酒一飲而盡。  
  
　　Kurt也同樣喝乾他的啤酒，櫃檯後的年輕女孩又為他端來一杯。他感激地接過，還給她一個笑容。他們甚至還沒唱完預定曲目的一半，按照這個速度，Kurt猜說不定今晚結束的時候他就已經醉到不行了。  
  
　　Kevin為下一首歌下了前奏。Kurt想起這是哪首，而天哪狗屎這些歌 _怎麼會_ 這麼契合他現在的心境？

  
  
_If it makes you less sad  
I will die by your hand  
I hope you find out what you want  
I already know what I am  
And if it makes you less sad  
We'll start talking again  
And you can tell me how vile  
I already know that I am  
如果這樣能讓你不那麼哀傷，  
我願意葬送於你雙手中。  
只希望你明白自己心中所求，  
至少我已經知道我渴望什麼。  
而如果這樣能讓你不那麼悲傷，  
我們可以再次交談。  
而如果你願意告訴我，  
我確實如同自己所知的那般冷血殘忍。  
  
I'll grow old  
And start acting my age  
I'll be a brand new day  
In a life that you hate  
A crown of gold  
A heart that's harder than stone  
And it hurts a whole lot  
But it's missed when it's gone  
我會成熟一點，  
表現符合自己年紀。  
我會改過自新，  
在這株你所憎惡的軀體中。  
黃金打造的皇冠，  
比岩石冷硬的心，  
它會比較容易傷痕累累，  
消失不再以後，我會想念的。  
  
Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not  
I'm glad you that can forgive  
Only hoping as time goes  
You can forget  
可以叫我安全牌，  
但我賭自己不是。  
很慶幸你能原諒，  
只希望時間消逝的同時，  
你也能忘懷。  
  
If it makes you less sad  
I'll move out of the state  
You can keep to yourself  
I'll keep out of your way  
And if it makes you less sad  
I'll take your pictures all down  
Every picture you paint  
I will paint myself out  
It's as cold as a tomb  
And it's dark in your room  
When I sneak to your bed  
To pour salt in your wounds  
So call it quits  
Or get a grip  
Say you wanted a solution  
You just wanted to be missed  
如果這樣能讓你不那麼心痛，  
我會搬出這州。  
你可以保有自己，  
我會別擋你的路。  
而如果這樣能讓你不那麼難過，  
我會把你的照片全部拿下，  
每一張你畫的畫，  
我會把自己全都塗掉。  
如同墳墓那般冰冷，  
你的房間如此漆黑，  
當我溜進你床邊，  
往你傷口上灑鹽，  
那麼還是放棄好了，  
或者拉自己一把，  
你說你想要一個解答，  
但你想要的不過只是有人思念。  
  
Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not  
I'm glad that you can forgive  
I'm only hoping as time goes  
You can forget  
So you can forget  
You can forget  
可以叫我安全牌，  
但我賭自己不是。  
很慶幸你能原諒，  
只希望時間消逝的同時，  
你也能忘懷。  
如此你能忘懷，  
你才能夠忘懷。  
  
You are calm and reposed  
Let your beauty unfold  
Pale white like the skin  
Stretched over your bones  
Spring keeps you ever close  
You are second hand smoke  
You are so fragile and thin  
Standing trial for your sins  
Holding onto yourself the best you can  
You are the smell before the rain  
You are the blood in my veins  
沉睡在安詳與平和之中，  
讓你的美麗綻放，  
如雪蒼白的肌膚，  
覆蓋著你的骨骼。  
你彷彿二手菸，  
如此稀薄而脆弱，  
在罪惡之下搖搖欲墜，  
盡可能地支撐住自己吧。  
你是大雨降臨前的氣味，  
你是我血管中的鮮血。  
  
Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not  
I'm glad that you can forgive  
I'm only hoping as time goes  
You can forget  
可以叫我安全牌，  
但我賭自己不是。  
很慶幸你能原諒，  
只希望時間消逝的同時，  
你也能忘懷。_  
  
　　Kurt停下歌唱，他再次抬首。  
  
　　Blaine不在了，他本來所站的位置旁的櫃檯上留下了四支空酒瓶。  
  
　　Kurt飲乾啤酒。

________________________________________

  
　　他們唱完所有預定的曲目，人們攔住他，拍著他的背打著招呼，對他微笑，說著『唱的好』還有『那很動聽』。終於他得以向Kevin告別，並保證會再和他連絡。他自人海中穿梭過，從前門離開，幾乎是立刻點燃一支菸。  
  
　　「你的嗓音還是和五年前同樣優美。」  
  
　　Kurt挑了一邊眉頭，轉身看見Blaine正靠在咖啡屋的牆上，手插在口袋裡，一隻膝蓋彎曲抵在他身後的牆上，緊身牛仔褲包裹著雙腿該死的好看，呢格襯衫的袖子捲到了手肘。Kurt不知道自己是怎麼沒發現這樣的Blaine有多麼迷人。他今天一整天都是同樣的打扮。大概是因為月光揉合了從敞開的咖啡屋門口洩漏出來柔和的光線裁剪出他的輪廓。Kurt努力不要分析過頭。  
  
　　「謝謝。」  
  
　　「我沒辦法……」  
  
　　「沒關係啦。」Kurt揮手阻止了Blaine接下來打算說的任何一句話，用腳踩熄香菸。  
  
　　「你很……真的很棒。」  
  
　　Kurt聳聳肩，腳又輾了一下。Blaine沒再說話，但Kurt知道Blaine正注視著自己，透過濃黑的睫毛凝視著自己，Kurt不知道該有什麼感覺。  
  
　　「我們散散步吧。」最後，Kurt提議。  
  
　　於是他們走了。Blaine乖乖待在自己那頭，手依舊深埋在口袋裡，彷彿它們正不耐地渴望脫離，想 _攫取、碰觸、感覺_ ，所以他才把它們藏起來否則它們隨時都會脫韁而出。他們沉默地走過幾個街口，Kurt注意道街燈鵝黃的光線令Blaine看起來很哀傷。  
  
　　「我離開之後你有和誰交往過嗎？」最後Blaine問到。  
  
　　「有啊，」Kurt回答。「不過那是上大學之後了。」  
  
　　「有認真交往的？」  
  
　　「只有一個。」  
  
　　「你不再和他在一起了？」Blaine好奇問著，Kurt覺得自己似乎聽見了對方聲音中裡帶著某種希望。  
  
　　「沒有。」  
  
　　「發生了什麼事？」  
  
　　「他只是……不是我在找的人。」Kurt決定這樣回答。  
  
　　Blaine頷首，頭依然低著，眼睛注視著地面。他踢了一塊小石子。  
  
　　「你呢？」Kurt反問。  
  
　　「有過幾個，」Blaine坦承。「但都不值得一提。」  
  
　　「噢。」  
  
　　沉默在他們之間蔓延，Kurt不確定自己是否真的喜歡這樣。早秋的空氣有了寒意，Blaine看上去有點冷，Kurt脫下自己的外套給他。他底下穿了一件薄毛衣還有內衫，而Blaine的呢格襯衫看起來太薄了一點，破舊了一點。Blaine沒說第二句話就接受了，他似乎也同樣接受了這樣的溫柔。接著他停下腳，Kurt也跟著站住，Blaine望進他雙眼。  
  
　　「你為什麼要離開他？」半命令似地Blaine問著，想知道真正的答案。  
  
　　Kurt深深吸了一口氣，感覺夜晚清冷的空氣填滿他的肺臟。  
  
　　「我一直在他身上，」Kurt開口，「找尋你的影子。」  
  
　　Blaine的雙眼變的柔和，Kurt覺得自己似乎看見了淚水的光澤在那裡緩慢聚集。  
  
　　「但你不在那。」  
  
　　他們回家。Kurt把毯子和枕頭再次從臥室裡抱出，交給Blaine，又匆匆回到房間裡。  
  
　　他們入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈作者筆記：這些歌詞皆不屬於我。他們依序屬於以下歌手們：〉  
> Yesterday by the Beatles  
> Quiet Mind by Blue October  
> The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New  
> 譯者註：原文歌詞不屬於我，但中文部分是由我翻譯的，翻的很凌亂，到最後甚至已經有點胡言亂語；如果喜歡可以留下；也歡迎指教。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：我酒喝太多了，請見諒手滑錯字。

　　隔天，Kurt必須去上班，而他向Blaine道歉自己不能留下陪他。  
  
　　「Kurt，沒關係的。我可以找些事情做。又不是說我一開始就計畫遇見你，本來我應該都是一個人的。」  
  
　　「可是我覺得你現在是我的客人，不讓你無聊是我的責任。」  
  
　　「絕對不會。」Blaine一邊將他們吃完玉米片的空碗沖洗乾淨，一邊回答。「別擔心我。」  
  
　　Kurt很努力不要去想，可是他今天得上兩個班次，於是他把備用鑰匙交給Blaine，告訴他晚點再見，很晚再見了。Blaine微笑地收下。Kurt離開時仍想著昨夜他們的談話。為什麼他要承認呢？為什麼他要告訴Blaine真相？Blaine到底是對自己的意識下了什麼蠱才會讓他那些應該在腦中就被過濾掉的字句流落到嘴中？而且為什麼Blaine要用如此……哀傷、悲慟、悽痛的眼神望著他？  
  
　　佔據Kurt念頭的全都是，在那讓Blaine看起來如此悲傷的昏黃街燈之下，結束兩人之間的距離，將Blaine所有的難過悉數吻去。  
  
　　不過他沒有這麼做，當然沒有。那絕對不是他會做的事。因為他再也不是那種人了。再也不是。  
  
　　他不再是會妥協、會讓自己擁有什麼、會結束彼此距離的人。  
  
　　今天太熱了。  
  
　　溜進充斥人工涼爽空調的咖啡店，對櫃台後的Caroline點點頭，接著消失在之後打卡上班。  
  
　　「所以那是誰啊？」當他從後台走出來時Caroline問。  
  
　　「一個朋友。」Kurt精簡地回答。  
  
　　「只是朋友嗎？」  
  
　　「他以後也只會是這樣。」Kurt宣佈。  
  
　　「但他曾經不只是這樣。」  
  
　　「不。」Kurt承認。「他的確不是。」  
  
　　「該死，你……你還好吧？」當Caroline終於看清楚Kurt的臉時，她關心地問。Kurt知道自己的雙眼浮腫，看起來疲憊不堪，甚至有點悲慘。「你看起來──我不知道欸。」  
  
　　Kurt聳聳肩，轉向櫃台前的顧客，開始招待對方，並將她的名字寫到了杯子上，接著交給Caroline調煮。  
  
　　「你們是多久以前……」  
  
　　「五年前，」Kurt回答。「他和他家人搬到德國去了。」  
  
　　「分手很慘烈？」她問到，一邊等待著espresso滴下。  
  
　　「可以這麼說。」Kurt點點頭。  
  
　　「你愛過他。」那不能算是個問句。  
  
　　「我當然愛過他。但是他分手了，說那太困難，他撐不過遠距離。就在兩天前我下班之後，我們撞見對方，字面上的意思。」  
  
　　「那現在呢？」Caroline將杯子交給女顧客。  
  
　　「現在怎麼？」  
  
　　「你還愛他嗎？」  
  
　　「我……」Kurt厭恨自己的猶豫、厭恨自己沒有辦法對這個看似單純的問題直接給出簡單的答案。  
  
　　那問題並不簡單其實，一點也不。  
  
　　因為Blaine在身旁就會刺激著自己。因為Blaine睡在他的沙發上令自己困惑。和Blaine聊天、看見Blaine的微笑都讓他感覺……又再次完整了。但已經過了這麼久，太久了，而他仍不明白為什麼Blaine這五年來不想跟自己聯絡。Kurt氣憤Blaine出現在LA街頭，將他再次拖離軌道，丟下他一個，每當他們分開時便悵然若失地在原地打轉。  
  
　　「我不知道。」最後他這樣告訴他朋友。  
  
　　她點點頭，而Kurt感激她沒有再提起過。

  
________________________________________

  
　　晚上他到家時已經雙腳發疼，累的像條狗。Blaine不見蹤影，但他的背包還乖乖窩在沙發角落，所以Kurt推測他大概出門了。他去淋浴，讓熱水洗刷蒼白的肌膚，沖走雙腿的痠痛。他發現Blaine沒有將他的東西放在浴室，沒有旅行包洗髮精或沐浴乳，所以Kurt猜Blaine都是用他買的。  
  
　　這個想法不知何故令他微笑。  
  
　　他走出浴室，一邊擦乾身子，將浴巾裹在腰上，撐在水槽上刮著鬍子。其實他臉上的毛髮沒有很旺盛。他從來沒有、而且大概永遠也不會有像Blaine那樣的粗獷，不過Kurt並不介意。用完後，他將剃刀沖洗乾淨，收好，打開浴室的門，關上電燈。  
  
　　他沒預料到Blaine會在此時進門。  
  
　　Kurt僵住了，Blaine亦然。Blaine的雙眼在Kurt裸露的前胸和平坦光滑的腹部線條流連著，肌膚如此白皙透亮。他瞧見Blaine的喉結在吞嚥時滾動，好潤濕他很可能乾到不行的喉嚨。Kurt的手迅速向下抓緊了浴巾。  
  
　　「呃……抱歉。」Blaine飛快地道歉，將視線調開，再次偷瞄Kurt的胸口。「抱歉。」他終於把身後的門關上了。  
  
　　「你曾經看過我穿更少的。」Kurt揶揄，雖然他也和Blaine感覺到……相同的困窘。  
  
　　Blaine清清喉嚨，將目光拖離開Kurt，把備用鑰匙擱在小餐桌上頭。  
  
　　「也是。」Blaine低喃，將皮夾和手機從口袋裡翻了出來，一併扔在桌面上。  
  
　　Kurt無法不去注意這個微小的舉動有多麼自然，忽然間，Blaine每天、每晚，在回到這間公寓，這間幾乎稱得上破舊、對兩人而言太過狹小但他們卻樂在其中的公寓後都這麼做的想像闖入了他腦海。  
  
　　Kurt切實搖了搖頭，好把那個念頭趕除。  
  
　　「我要……」  
  
　　「好。」Blaine回答，雖然那一聲聽起來比較像短促的尖叫。  
  
　　Kurt逃回臥室，克制自己不要摔到門。  
  
　　那 _見鬼的_ 是怎麼回事？  
  
　　他好不容易穿上衣服，但腦海中Blaine雙眼的鮮明記憶依舊揮之不去，他們上下打量評斷著他的軀體、流連在他受熱水刷洗過的前胸、瞠大並逐漸轉深充滿著無法填飽的飢渴。  
  
　　他深深吸了幾口氣才從臥室走出去。  
  
　　Blaine坐在沙發上，脫去了鞋子，百無聊賴地切換著電視頻道，雙腿盤起來。Kurt在另一端坐下，盡可能地拉開兩人中間的距離。  
  
　　「工作如何？」Blaine問。  
  
　　Kurt險些被自己的口水嗆到，只能猛咳嗽調適，該死彷彿那個問題聽起來還不夠像先早他將皮夾拋到餐桌上那樣自然而然似的。  
  
　　「哇噢，」Blaine探了過來，重重拍打著Kurt的背心。「你沒事吧？」  
  
　　「還好，」Kurt勉強說著，「我沒事。」  
  
　　「你確定？」  
  
　　「嗯，」Kurt點點頭，十分感激Blaine沒有再追問下去。「工作還好。不同的日子，同樣的鳥事。」  
  
　　「聽起來超級刺激的。」Blaine咧開嘴。  
  
　　這時Kurt才注意到Blaine並沒有退回他原來的沙發那頭，而且他跪坐在交疊的腿上，膝蓋緊貼著Kurt的睡褲摩擦。那股熱度又回來了，從Blaine發散出並傳入他的肌膚，就算他們之間沒有任何一塊肌膚接觸。  
  
　　「的確很刺激，」Kurt回答。「那你今天做了什麼？」  
  
　　「我在你昨天介紹給我的老電影院看了場電影。四處晃了一陣。和Kevin一起吃了晚餐，然後之後去喝了幾杯啤酒。」  
  
　　「Kevin？」Kurt需要確定一下。「彈吉他的那個Kevin嗎？」  
  
　　「不是。是Kevin Bacon。」Blaine把尾音拖的老長。  
  
　　「在這座城市是有可能的好唄。」Kurt咂咂嘴。  
  
　　「對啦，是彈吉他的那個Kevin。」Blaine報以一笑，「他還蠻酷的。我們聊了不少關於吉他還有音樂啊什麼的。」  
  
　　「聽起來很有趣。」  
  
　　「對啊。」Blaine點點頭，伸手拿了遙控器，又繼續開始轉跳著頻道。「之前都不知道他也是gay說。」  
  
　　Kurt忍不住發顫。憤怒和嫉妒在他體內一路沸騰直到咽喉，他必須奮力忍住才不至於放肆尖叫。  
  
　　「噢？」他只這麼說。  
  
　　「對啊，你不知道喔？」Blaine邊問邊轉向他。  
  
　　「沒想過要問。」Kurt簡短地回答。  
  
　　「噢。嗯，他是個友善的人。」Blaine聳聳肩，「他願意幫你伴奏還不賴。」  
  
　　「嗯。所以你在California還想去哪些地方？」Kurt問，迫不及待想轉換話題因為他壓根不想知道Kevin有 _多不賴_ ，而且他也不想聽到他有 _多友善_ 。他有些生氣自己即使在這麼久之後仍然如此容易地對Blaine產生佔有慾，但Kevin的長相一點也不獐頭鼠目和他已經與Blaine有著共同喜好的這兩點現實讓Kurt想把對方從最近的橋上推下去。  
  
　　「噢，呃……這個嘛，我以前去過San Francisco，所以我就把它排除了。不過我還蠻想看看Napa Valley的酒莊。」Blaine告訴他。  
  
　　「你喜歡紅酒？」  
  
　　「我愛紅酒。」Blaine說，「學校放假時我去過義大利幾個禮拜，然後老天爺，那裡的酒啊……」Blaine的聲音漸弱，接著打了個顫，「超美好。我也在法國喝過一點酒。我們有次去那裡度過一週的聖誕假期。」  
  
　　「我很高興你能夠見識廣闊的世界。」Kurt柔聲說道。  
  
　　他沒有提醒Blaine曾經答應過在高中畢業後會帶自己到法國、義大利和西班牙。他沒有提醒對方那從來沒有兌現過，沒有告訴對方自己曾經在日記本上寫了滿滿的旅遊計畫，他還保存在他衣櫃上頭的鞋盒中，裡頭裝滿了所有會讓他想起Blaine的小東西。  
  
　　「對啊，超棒的。」Blaine微笑，埋進沙發靠墊裡觀賞起正在播映的「我的夢幻婚紗」（Say Yes to the Dress）。  
  
　　當他明白Blaine壓根忘了自己的承諾時，Kurt的喉嚨哽噎著被遺忘許久的回憶。  
  
　　「噢。」Blaine又開口，「Kevin想知道我和你明天晚上要不要和他一起去俱樂部或哪家酒吧之類喝個酒什麼的。」  
  
　　Kurt想拒絕。他想說去你還有你的新風花雪月，還有去你那些曾經騎過的馬，還有去你的吉他跟酒跟你那雙漂亮到不可思議的眼睛。  
  
　　但他沒說出口，因為要是他不在場，Kevin可能就要從他這裡搶走Blaine了就算Blaine不屬於他、不打算留下來、不再愛著他、不記得他的承諾、也不在他的床上、在他的懷裡或擁抱著他。  
  
　　「當然。」  
  
　　那晚，Kurt蜷縮在床上，感覺胸口無可救藥地空洞。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：還在酒醉中。我不知道我怎麼還能繼續寫下去跟貼文的。看去吧。

　　Kurt早上還有班，所以他只得逼自己不要再一味想著Blaine和Kevin可能會一塊午餐、或者在喝杯咖啡、或者笑成一團、或者做任何在領悟到自己有多麼喜歡對方時每個人都會採取的那些可愛舉動。他氣壞了。吃醋了。絕對絕對的不爽。他一點也不應該來上班因為他搞不好真的有可能會在一個假惺惺顧客要求著這個要脫脂、加三倍這個、加四倍那個的同時把對方的頭給扯下來。  
  
　　去妳的，小姐。  
  
　　「這裡可以為您服務。」他盡可能地死撐出最多熱忱。  
  
　　但他沒有預料到會看見Blaine走向櫃台，沒帶著Kevin，並用他亮眼的微笑向自己打著招呼。  
  
　　「哈囉，您好先生！」Blaine開心地問候，「我想來一客中杯摩卡。」  
  
　　Kurt不知道自己是怎麼沒注意到對方走進店裡，也不清楚自己怎麼會沒發現對方站在隊伍的最後。他的眉毛挑的老高，充滿著訝異。  
  
　　「你……在這裡幹嘛？」終於Kurt擠出一口氣問道。  
  
　　「我來探望你啊當然，」Blaine亮晃著笑容，掏出皮夾，「況且，你家裡又沒有咖啡機。這有點稀奇。」  
  
　　「我在這裡就可以喝一堆咖啡了，才不需要在家裏也擺上一台。」Kurt說，還是沒有把他要的咖啡輸進機器裡，「把你的皮夾收好。」  
  
　　「我──」  
  
　　「如果你以為我會讓你掏錢，你就大錯特錯了。」Kurt抓過一個杯子開始調Blaine的飲料。「你沒跟Kevin出去玩？」  
  
　　Blaine皺了皺眉，榛子色眼睛染上些許困惑。「沒欸……？為什麼我會去？我們今晚就會跟他見面了啊。」  
  
　　「噢對吼。」Kurt假裝他忘了這點微不足道的小事兒。  
  
　　「你什麼時候下班啊？」Blaine問他。  
  
　　Kurt瞄了收銀機上的小時鐘一眼，一邊為Blaine的咖啡蓋上蓋子。「還有二十分鐘。」他把咖啡交給對方。  
  
　　「好耶。」Blaine點點頭，看起來有點興奮過度，「那我去外面等你。」  
  
　　「你不一定要等啦。」  
  
　　「我知道啊，」Blaine聳聳肩，笑容燦爛，「但是我想。」  
  
　　他注視著Blaine飄出門外，而為了某個愚蠢、蠢斃了的理由，他很想乾脆掐死他。  
  
　　那頭蓬鬆的鬈髮和那件也太緊了一點的T恤把他的胸膛曲線繃好看過了頭，雙唇太過飽滿讓人想一親芳澤，他看起來太他媽可愛了過頭。  
  
　　Kurt低低呻吟出聲，隔壁Caroline開懷大笑。  
  
　　「很好笑齁。」Kurt乾癟地說。  
  
　　「他來等你下班，」Caroline宣佈，「而且他笑得彷彿看見你就是他這一天中最美好的事情。」  
  
　　「他只是友善過頭了，」Kurt反駁她的看法，「Blaine本來就這樣。」  
  
　　「嘿哪嘿哪。」  
  
　　「想都別想，女人。」Kurt警告她。  
  
　　「人家不過就是在陳述事實咩。」  
  
　　「去煮拿鐵啦。」  
  
　　Caroline繼續大笑然後轉身離開，Kurt壓下也把她一併掐死的衝動。  
  
　　二十分鐘後，Kurt把他的圍裙掛好，然後打卡下班。Blaine坐在外面等他，就像之前答應的那樣，啜飲著摩卡，看著人群來來往往，目光沒有焦距。  
  
　　「我們今天晚上跟Kevin約幾點？」  
  
　　Kurt的話似乎嚇了Blaine一跳因為他幾乎彈了一尺高，看到對方的驚嚇反應，Kurt忍不住笑了出來。  
  
　　「老天爺！」Blaine還在喘氣，一隻手按在胸口。「別再這樣偷偷摸摸地嚇我好唄。」  
  
　　「才沒有偷偷摸摸咧。」  
  
　　「就有偷偷摸摸。你就是在偷偷摸摸。」  
  
　　「你是個極度愚蠢的蠢蛋。」  
  
　　「你是個偷偷摸摸的小鬼。」  
  
　　「噢我的天啊！」Kurt放聲大笑。  
  
　　Blaine咧開嘴，把杯子放下，示意Kurt坐到他旁邊的空椅上。Kurt從命，一邊從口袋裡掏出一包香菸。  
  
　　「我喜歡逗你笑。」Kurt點燃菸的同時，Blaine開口。  
  
　　Kurt縮了一下，有點明顯。「別。」  
  
　　Blaine遲疑了，笑容從他嘴角退去。「別什麼？」  
  
　　「那樣……做。」  
  
　　「做什麼？」  
  
　　「就調情什麼的……對我太好太體貼。」  
  
　　「可是我、我只是、做我自己而已。在你旁邊的時候。」  
  
　　「那就不要。」  
  
　　「什麼？做我自己？」  
  
　　「你知道我什麼意思。」  
  
　　Blaine沉默了，摳著咖啡杯的蓋緣。「我不知道你想要從我這得到什麼。」終於他承認。  
  
　　「我也不知道你想要從我這得到什麼。」Kurt回應著。  
  
　　「我只是想作朋友。」  
  
　　Blaine說得那麼輕讓Kurt誤以為自己聽錯了。  
  
　　朋友？他想當朋友？他想把曾經留下的滿地碎片撿起，然後再從新來過？Kurt不知道自己辦不辦得到。因為就連Blaine在他身旁對他而言都足夠煎熬、坐在人行道旁的桌子前他的對面就足夠煎熬了。他怎麼能夠呆坐在這裡，假裝著 _Blaine Anderson依然是他的心他的靈魂他的每個呼吸_ ？  
  
　　「為什麼？」Kurt柔聲問，「為什麼？」  
  
　　Blaine嚼著下唇，將目光從他的杯子移到對方臉上。「因為我不希望你繼續恨我。」  
  
　　Kurt不知道自己能不能答應對方。他只能點點頭。雖然他也不清楚點頭究竟代表著什麼。

  
________________________________________

  
　　他們回家，Blaine提議自己幫他們準備午餐。當Blaine在廚房裡忙上忙下的同時，Kurt找了藉口溜回房間內，也記得把門關好了。他背抵著門的內側，深深換一口氣，接著走向衣櫥。伸手四處探尋了一下，直到感覺到指尖最終碰觸到那個陳舊的鞋盒。他把它拉出，拿下來，抱著盒子坐在地板上。  
  
　　打開蓋子，把它擱在一旁。  
  
　　Blaine若有似無的香氣直接襲上他整張臉，幾乎令眼淚奪眶而出，那股氣味滲入心臟，充滿整個肺。探出手時都在打顫，他伸進盒子內，拉出一件包成球狀的舊灰T恤。他將衣服拿近鼻子，深深吸氣，雙肩顫抖起來，努力壓下快要流出的淚水，再吸一口氣。  
  
　　回憶如潮水般湧回，那麼急切那麼洶湧。他想起他們打過的雪仗。想起Blaine生著病還窩在家裏的床上，Kurt為他端來一杯湯。想起他們在初春朝霧裡牽起的手，想起他們在朦朧夏日午後交握的手。他想起他們的第一次，想起雙手是如何地不穩、溫熱的肌膚、笨拙慌亂的吻，在黑夜中，溫淡青澀的嘆息被厚重的牆堵吞沒。  
  
　　他收拾好悲傷，再將舊上衣放到一旁，拿出那本筆記本，那本他寫滿了他們到歐洲旅行計畫的冊子。  
  
　　他沒有心情讀。擱到旁邊的地上。  
  
　　他撥弄著Blaine在他摯愛的Pavarotti過世後送他的金絲雀造型的小吊飾。  
  
　　他打開一張破破舊舊、在反覆開折之後變得柔軟的紙片，他唯一留著的字條。  
  
　　 _放學後去喝咖啡？Wes跟David晚上要和他們的女朋友去看電影。我等不及再吻你一次了。_  
  
　　那就是所有的字。  
  
　　Kurt發出一個乾癟的嗚咽，更像是痛楚哽在他喉嚨之間，不上不下。  
  
　　他還是不願意就這麼哭出來。  
  
　　字條從指間落下，他捉住胸口，他以為心臟所在的地方。拳頭揪著上衣的纖維，咬住下唇，那麼用力，牙齒咬穿了組織，開始流血，一點一點。  
  
　　他不想哭、他不想哭、他不想哭。  
  
　　可是他好痛。他開始前後搖著自己，感覺心臟彷彿被從胸口揣出，扔在一輛疾速行駛的火車之前。  
  
　　 _為什麼你要離開我_ ，他忍不住在腦海中瘋狂詢問著， _我是那麼深愛著你而你卻丟下我一個人離開遠去。_  
  
　　一聲叩響在門上。  
  
　　「Kurt？午餐好了唷。」  
  
　　他好想吐。  
  
　　「等——等下就出去。」他對著門喊回去。  
  
　　「Kurt？」Blaine問，聲音有點悶，「你還好吧？」  
  
　　不好，他想著。  
  
　　我已經殘破不堪。  
  
　　「我很好。」他回答，匆促但仍小心翼翼地將過往收回鞋盒中。  
  
　　他將盒子放回衣櫥的架上，再顫抖地深深吸幾口氣，才把門打開，看見Blaine還站在那裡。Blaine的嘴巴張開了又合上。  
  
　　「幹嘛？」Kurt不太開心地問著。  
  
　　Blaine眼睛忽然覆上了陰影，看起來彷彿 _他_ 快要哭了。  
  
　　「你看起來……好哀傷。」Blaine低語，雙眼憂慮地掃視著Kurt的表情。「為什麼你看起來這麼哀傷？」  
  
　　Kurt只是聳肩，腦袋依舊低垂著。  
  
　　忽然間，沒說一句話，Blaine將他擁入一個熱烈、強力的懷抱中。他沒有問任何問題，只是抱著他。他的雙手是那麼溫暖，包裹著Kurt的後背，Kurt 發出一個嘆息，將自己的臉頰貼著Blaine的髮絲，自己洗髮精的香氣飄了上來接管了呼吸。Kurt的雙臂緩緩移上來，回擁著身前那具矮一點的身軀，他正緊攀著的可能是 _任何的事_ 甚至是 _所有的事_ 。  
  
　　「別放手。」Kurt抽搭地說著。  
  
　　他好希望能找個地方蜷縮起來然後死去，自己竟然會讓那種話從他顫抖的雙唇中溜出口。  
  
　　但Blaine也沒放手。他只是抱的更緊一點，就這樣至少十分鐘以上……維持著同樣的姿態。沒說話。沒有移動，除了抱著對方的手收的更緊。Kurt甚至不知道自己是否還有呼吸。  
  
　　感覺Blaine溫軟、飽滿的雙唇輕抵著自己脖子時，他的整個世界都崩垮了。  
  
　　最後Blaine退開時，他從Kurt不知怎麼在歷經過幾分鐘前的磨難之後還能存在胸口中的心偷去了那麼一角。  
  
　　但他什麼也沒說。Blaine只是將Kurt額前落下的一綹棕髮撥開，對他虛弱地笑了笑，帶著他回到他們的小餐桌前，午餐正等待著他們。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：哈，爲昨天晚上酒後貼文道歉，一定還會再回去看那些章節然後編輯一下喝醉失手的部份。以上，就是第七章！

　　他們一起離開公寓。抵達和Kevin約好的酒吧時，雖然距離那個流連許久、無比珍貴而Kurt會永遠放在最靠近心的位置上的擁抱已經好幾個小時，他仍然能感覺到些許冷意與脆弱。他們走進音樂放得震天價響的屋內，到吧台點了幾杯酒。  
  
　　直到此刻Kurt才忽然醒悟這是他們第一次真正出來玩。到酒吧，或是其他什麼地方，就為了一起喝一杯。是啦，昨天晚上他們是一起喝了幾杯啤酒，不過他們也不算真的一起喝，而且他們也不是真的出門是 _為了_ 喝酒。因為某些不知名的緣故，Kurt感覺自己成熟太多，遠超過他真正的二十二歲，而他還蠻喜歡這種感覺。  
  
　　他的目光逡巡描繪著Blaine的輪廓，內心暗自不得不承認Blaine看起來……非常、非常帥氣。他穿著一條深色的緊身牛仔褲，以及一件紅色緊身T恤，頭髮只抹了一點點膠好撫平幾綹不聽話的鬈髮。  
  
　　操。  
  
　　他點了一杯伏特加蘇打水（比一杯伏特加雪碧多了幾大卡），沒聽清Blaine向櫃檯點了什麼，但是當Blaine示意他掛到帳上時他倒聽清楚了。  
  
　　「計畫喝到爛醉如泥？」Kurt一邊問一邊用吸管攪著他的雞尾酒。  
  
　　「沒那麼誇張。」Blaine大聲回答好蓋過音樂。「不過我知道等下還要再來一杯。你也是。」  
  
　　Kurt張開嘴打算說他大可付自己的酒錢，十分感謝你；但Blaine打斷了他。  
  
　　「別爭了。你幫我省了一堆旅館費用。至少我可以請你喝幾杯酒吧。」  
  
　　既然Kurt駁不倒這個論點，他也只能聳聳肩接下那杯酒。Blaine報以微笑，從酒保那接過自己的那杯。  
  
　　「Kevin！」Blaine大喊，揮舞著手讓對方過來他們吧檯這邊。  
  
　　「嘿！」Kevin一邊過來一邊大聲招呼道。  
  
　　Kurt的微笑很僵硬。「嗨，Kevin。」  
  
　　「很高興你倆出來啦。」向酒保點了杯萊姆可樂以前，Kevin說。  
  
　　「過得如何？」Blaine問。  
  
　　「嗄？從昨天以來嗎？」Kevin帶著小小的笑容回答。  
  
　　「隨便啦！」Blaine大笑，拍著Kevin的背。  
  
　　當Kevin開始滿嘴跑火車地描述販賣超讚吉他的樂器行時，Kurt立刻轉開。他又開始讓Blaine微笑起來，Kurt他媽的無法忍受這點。  
  
　　他解決剩下的酒，又要了一杯。  
  
　　Blaine好奇地挑起眉，但並未多作評論。Kurt看著Blaine和Kevin天南地北地聊著，當話題換到了和弦上，他感覺自己悵然若失。忽然好希望自己能夠加入話題，可是……他也忽然明白那並 _不是_ 他想要的。  
  
　　這點擊中他。  
  
　　他渴望在Blaine身旁，也只有Blaine身旁。他不想要Kevin在這裡，站在Blaine身側，用他那雙扁平的灰眼和無了生趣的嗓音逗Blaine開心。Kurt想要能夠和Blaine聊天，就只有他們倆，配著酒、回憶和私密的笑話，朗聲笑過整夜。他想要成為那個能令Blaine微笑（那個足以點亮整座西海岸的笑容），還有他想要 _Kevin他媽的滾遠點_ 。  
  
　　他乾掉自己的第二杯酒。  
  
　　「慘烈的一天？」最終Kevin在注意到Kurt準備去點第三杯時問出來，他和Blaine才剛結束他們的第一杯。  
  
　　「可以這麼說。」Kurt回答，一邊又向酒保要了一杯龍舌蘭。  
  
　　「你喝龍舌蘭？」Blaine問道。  
  
　　「那當然。」  
  
　　Blaine又再點了兩杯，他們仨一起乾杯，液體一股腦順暢地滑過喉頭。Kurt縮了一下，吸了一口先前點的萊姆片，另外兩人也同樣照做。  
  
　　「我真的從來沒想過你也會是喝龍舌蘭的型。」  
  
　　「我不知道已經告訴過你多少次了，五年可以改變很多事，Blaine。」Kurt尖銳地說，「那是事實。」  
  
　　Blaine對他的話只是聳肩，但Kurt看的出來再自己點了下一杯時對方其實真的有點擔心。

  
________________________________________

 

　　一個半小時之後，他們已經差不多微醺了（雖然Kurt在第三杯酒之後就慢了下來），而Kevin和Blaine靠的太近已經遠超過Kurt的自在範圍。  
  
　　「所以你是怎麼認識Kurt的？」Kevin大聲問道。  
  
　　Kurt有點訝異這個問題在昨天他們一起出去時沒有被提起。  
  
　　「我們高中就認識了。」Kurt解釋。  
  
　　Blaine看起來有些不贊同他的話，轉身面對Kevin，「我們約過會。」他補充。  
  
　　「什麼？真的假的？」  
  
　　「對啊。」Blaine回答。  
  
　　「然後你們還能是朋友？」Kevin頗好奇。  
  
　　Blaine望向Kurt，後者什麼話也沒說。  
  
　　「這點基本上還沒下定論。」Blaine的聲音壓過震耳欲聾的音樂。  
  
　　「那又是什麼意思？」  
  
　　Kurt將玻璃杯裡最後一點液體喝乾，大多是被水稀釋的伏特加，接著表示自己得去一趟洗手間，留下Blaine解釋其餘的麻煩細節。  
  
　　他走進酒吧後頭狹小的廁所，並對髒兮兮、不衛生的小隔間扮了個鬼臉。他上了下廁所，轉身到水槽洗了手，瞥了一眼牆上掛鏡中的自己。他看起來糟透了。像被水泡過，雙眼浮腫。感覺自己太單薄，想著這是否也同樣是他們擁抱時Blaine眼中的自己。  
  
　　老天，那個擁抱。  
  
　　那就是他所渴望的全部，或許不止。他覺得自己彷彿在一片天寒地凍的荒原中流浪了五年，終於又回到家中，溫度沁入骨髓，感覺一切 _回歸常軌_ 。  
  
　　可又再一次，那也是他所懼怕的。  
  
　　別放手，他竟然說那種話。  
  
　　真他媽的白痴。把自己變成了一個超絕望、迷失、他媽無用的傢伙。  
  
　　他想回家，回到他過於狹窄的公寓，在床上蜷縮起來，在那裡全世界離的很遠他也不需要面對問題，在那裡他不需要面對Blaine蜂蜜榛子色的虹膜還有他有著恰好數量小疤的完美刀鑿下頷。  
  
　　他嘆口氣，離開洗手間。  
  
　　他轉身看見Kevin的手環住Blaine，四唇膠著。  
  
　　Kurt想去死算了。  
  
　　他呆杵在那，瞪著兩個青年太過靠近的臉還有他們太過親密的姿勢。他應該別過身。他應該躲回洗手間或是應該……應該離開因為這越界太多了，他不必也不想見識這個。  
  
　　Kurt想要Blaine。Kevin配不上Blaine。  
  
　　到底Blaine是怎麼跟他說他們的分手還有他們不真的算數的友誼的，才會讓Kevin以為那是個絕佳的時機可以和Blaine親熱當他們都心知肚明Kurt最終會從洗手間回來啊？見鬼的那是什麼朋友啊？  
  
　　他想拔腿離開，留他們繼續，幫他們付他媽該死的計程車錢，送他們上路，然後自己回家在馬桶好好大吐一場。  
  
　　但他比那有種多了。  
  
　　所以他直直走向他們，帶著沉穩堅決的步伐，直接停在那兩個人面前，無視Blaine的手還堅定地抵著Kevin前胸的事實。  
  
　　「所以今天晚上我應該不要鎖大門囉？」Kurt問道，問句承載著滿滿的粗聲粗氣。  
  
　　他們終於分開，Blaine抬臉望向Kurt，雙眼滿是接近驚恐的膽顫心驚，接著回看Kevin。Kurt發現酒吧昏暗的燈光不再讓他看起來像先前他們在橙黃街燈下那般憂傷。  
  
　　「大概不必囉。」Kevin笑著說。  
  
　　「什──不！我沒有要跟他回家，Kurt！」  
  
　　但Kurt已經看夠了，他離開酒吧時，Blaine才趕忙付清酒錢。他沒有看見Kevin臉上困惑的表情，或是等待著酒保刷卡時Blaine不時投向他背影焦急的眼神還帶著手忙腳亂的動作。Kurt飆出門外，直到街上，兩手緊緊環住自己，往謝天謝地只有三個街口遠的公寓方向走去。酒精只網羅他的神智些許，而他忽略身後傳來的呼喚聲。  
  
　　「──等！Kurt，等等啦！」  
  
　　聽見自己的名字時Kurt沒有回頭，他只是越走越快，而說真的，他不記得自己是怎麼那麼快地回到家門口的，不過Blaine跟在他後腳也跌跌撞撞進了門。  
  
　　沒看見Kevin。  
  
　　「我沒有要跟他回家！」Blaine大喊，門被重重摔上。  
  
　　「為什麼不？他超級無敵完美正常的，而且長相又不有損市容，再說他又不像我壞的這麼一塌糊塗。」Kurt反諷。  
  
　　「你才沒有壞掉，」Blaine立刻反駁，「而且我該死的一點也不在乎Kevin。」  
  
　　「你把舌頭伸進他喉嚨裡時看起來可不是那麼回事。」  
  
　　「我沒有──媽的，就聽我說一下！」  
  
　　「你還嫌我罵髒話！」  
  
　　「停下來就對了！」Blaine大吼，抓住Kurt的肩膀轉過來好讓他們能面對面，而Kurt一點也不喜歡這樣。他不想看到他。他不想盯著那對嘴唇、那雙眼睛、那張臉、那些都不再屬於他。「住嘴然後聽我說完！」  
  
　　「你又不 **欠** 我一個解釋！」終於Kurt開口反擊，甩開Blaine放在他身上的手。「你大可跟任何你想要的人回家、你大可跟隨便你想要的人喝酒、你大可跟哪個你想操的人上床只要你想都他媽隨便你！」  
  
　　「我又不想操他！」  
  
　　「所有證據都指向相反方向！」  
  
　　「你為什麼防衛心要這麼重？」  
  
　　「因為我不想要你在這裡！」Kurt低吼，語氣裡頭的憎惡如此明顯。「我不想要你入侵我的生活！」  
  
　　「那麼你當初就應該要求我離開！」Blaine吼回去。  
  
　　「或許我應該！」  
  
　　「那你為什麼沒有？」  
  
　　「因為我還他媽的愛你，好嗎！」Kurt坦白了。  
  
　　Blaine僵住，所有的顏色從他臉上退去，嘴半張著，滿臉震驚。  
  
　　「我太愛你、愛到我沒有辦法好好思考！我太愛你、愛到就連跟你待在同一間房裡要是不碰觸你的臉或是親吻你的脖子都真的 _會痛_ ……會痛……」  
  
　　Kurt用力地換著氣，他的手掌在身旁緊握成拳，胸膛沉重地繃緊，甚至連話都沒法說完。Blaine的嘴仍舊半開著，睫毛不斷快速撲簌著，彷彿他正努力吸收此刻所見所聞。  
  
　　「你──你還愛著我？」  
  
　　「我從來沒有不愛著你！從我十六歲的時候我就愛你，十七歲時你離開我還愛著你，而我從那一天開始之後的每一天都愛著你！」  
  
　　Blaine仍然沒有動作，連半吋也沒有。  
  
　　「你為什麼不說？」Blaine問，他的臉扭曲的方式，不知怎麼讓Kurt憶起五年前Blaine告訴他他們必須分手時的模樣。  
  
　　「很好那根本就沒那麼他媽容易是吧？」Kurt吼回去。「你 **離開** 了，Blaine！你丟下我一個而你從來──從來沒有打過電話，而你所有留給我的只有一朵花和一個毀約的承諾！你──」  
  
　　「Kurt！」Blaine打斷他，雙眼瞠大，嗓音破碎。「我一直都是你的。」Blaine深吸一口氣，那些文句掛在他們之間厚重的空氣中，在這間太擁擠、太破舊的公寓裡，懸在每個早晨他們一起吃著玉米片的小餐桌上，懸在他睡了好幾晚的沙發上。「我從來沒有 _不屬於_ 你過。」  
  
　　Kurt潰堤了。  
  
　　他衝向前將Blaine甩至牆上，嘴唇狠狠壓上對方的融成一個吻，熱烈、飽滿著此刻他的每一分感覺， _是的是的就是這樣你屬於這裡就是此處不要再離開我了_ ，他的呻吟化進Blaine嘴裡，而Blaine的手恰如其分地環住他的身軀。Blaine嚐起來如同烈酒，混雜一些甘甜，聞起來帶菸味，但這些一點也不困擾他。  
  
　　「你是我的。」Kurt抵著對方龜裂的雙唇低吼。  
  
　　「是你的。」Blaine同意，抬起手扶著Kurt後緊，讓他們的嘴唇再一次貼著。  
  
　　親吻既饑渴又劇烈，牙齒撞在一塊，舌頭交纏，那就是Kurt所仰賴的一切、一切、一切。潮濕而溫暖，他的嘴唇明早肯定會瘀傷，但他可以清楚感受到Blaine貼著自己、在他身下、在他懷中，他握著Blaine的手腕將它們固定在對方頭頂之上緊靠著門。Blaine大聲呻吟，下半身前挺。  
  
　　Kurt感覺自己快要溺斃。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：   
> 這章全都很下流。故事被標示為成人級是有原因的。享受吧各位！   
> 還有，祝我自己生日快樂，送我自己一個下流Klaine大禮！\o/

　　噢對。   
  
　　就是這樣。   
  
　　對，這就是他在漫長、痛苦的五年裡所失去的事情。Blaine知道該怎麼吻他，怎麼襲捲他的舌頭，怎麼用牙齒叼咬著Kurt的下唇。他知道該怎麼貼著Kurt牛仔褲裡的勃起磨蹭只為了聽他抽氣，還有，他怎麼還會記得這些事情？Kurt仍然扣著Blaine的手腕將對方壓在門上，Blaine的手指是如此柔軟、扭曲著試圖抓住什麼，Kurt愛死了他這副樣子。   
  
　　「想要你上我。」Blaine在Kurt耳裡呻吟。   
  
　　「好。」Kurt咬著牙，鬆開Blaine的手腕，因為，沒錯，絕對，噢當然，等下就要發生的事，他想要現在就開始，就是現在沒錯，操，求你。   
  
　　Blaine欺身向前，將Kurt往後推，他們的雙手仍然黏在對方身上彷彿他們正踩著奇怪、笨拙、一點也不優雅的舞步，感覺卻如此熟悉。他們就這樣舞過了他們踢下鞋子的小起居室、經過Blaine脫去T恤、狹窄的走廊，最終來到Kurt的臥房。Kurt將Blaine扔到牆上，幾幅照片被震掉到地上，但當Kurt讓他們的嘴唇壓在一塊時，那一點也不重要了。操他甜美到爆炸，這太美妙了，完美的不可思議，只要親吻那對唇，那對他以為他永遠再也不會品嚐的雙唇。   
  
　　顫抖著飽含情慾的手，Blaine剝下Kurt的襯衫，啊，終於，終於，他們光裸的胸膛緊貼著，Kurt猜想自己或許又長高了一點或者Blaine縮水了因為他們的高度差和五年前並不相同。   
  
　　五年前他們只有十七歲，不是因為伏特加或龍舌蘭酒醉，只為對方傾醉。   
  
　　Kurt決定只要他能繼續保有這種感覺，他就要放棄酗酒和抽菸。   
  
　　Blaine的胸膛和腹部仍然堅挺而平坦，雖然看起來多了點毛髮，但除此之外並沒有太大改變。Kurt貼過去，他們的雙唇依舊膠著，感受Blaine的胸毛搔、刷著自己的肌膚，那感覺非常、非常火辣。他的手指急躁地穿過Blaine的頭髮，因為，嘿，現在可不是什麼甜美、溫存可以慢慢來的時機，他從幾天前在LA的人行道上看見Blaine那一刻開始就渴望著能將那頭鬈髮握滿掌心。   
  
　　他們粗喘著氣，Kurt已能感受到Blaine髮下的薄汗。Kurt將膝蓋貼上Blaine被單寧布包覆著腿根，揉著Blaine明顯的勃起。Blaine的腦袋垂至Kurt肩膀上。   
  
　　「Kurt，」他哀求著，顫抖不已，「求你，求你。」   
  
　　Kurt的鼻尖廝磨著Blaine耳畔，探出舌頭撥弄著對方耳垂，熨熱的呼吸噴灑之上，任憑自己的牙齒摩擦對方耳殼。   
  
　　「嗷，天，操，嗯，」Blaine胡言亂語著，看來他似乎很困擾不知該如何決定自己是否應該別過頭去還是貼地更靠近好讓Kurt繼續這場美味的入侵。   
  
　　是的，Kurt很確定他喜歡這個。   
  
　　「還是想要我操你？」Kurt低語著，聲音沙啞而低沉。   
  
　　Blaine大聲呻吟，腦袋向後仰去撞上牆。把那當作「噢操對拜託就是現在，這樣棒透了」的意思，接著跪下去，雙手滑進他們之間。Kurt花了整整四秒才得以將他們的牛仔褲都解開。   
  
　　他渾身發顫。   
  
　　一隻手探去往下、往下、往下，直直伸進Blaine內褲裡的禁地。   
  
　　自Blaine口中冒出的聲音絕對比呻吟還過份許多，而那個聲音令Kurt頭暈目眩，小腹緊繃。   
  
　　Kurt擠捏著Blaine的下身，得意地咧開嘴感覺Blaine開始將自己頂向他。他調整了角度，即使Blaine還穿著的內褲使這變得有點難度，Kurt還是以自己知道對方最喜歡的方式套弄著。   
  
　　「老天，對了，嗯嗯嗯，」Blaine呻吟，眼睛緊緊闔上，臉頰抵著Kurt的下頜。   
  
　　「沒有人像我一樣了解你，」Kurt低語，嗓音充滿挑釁。「沒有人真正了解你喜歡什麼，」他親吻Blaine的太陽穴，「該碰你哪裡，」他掐擠得更用力，「該怎麼讓你失控尖叫。」   
  
　　Blaine聽起來簡直快哭了，他的呼吸是那麼急促，但Kurt更了解他，他感覺到Blaine繃緊的腹肌，他也知道接下來會發生的每一件事。   
  
　　他抽出手，就在Blaine已經靠近邊緣，就在他正準備要射出，而Blaine基本上是攤倚在他身上時。Blaine的頭抵著Kurt胸口，對著他的肩膀嗚咽，緊緊攀著Kurt的手臂、脖子、後背、他所能碰觸到的每一個部位。   
  
　　但他們不再是十七歲了。   
  
　　而Kurt希望這能持續久一點。   
  
　　「我在這裡，」他低語，試著讓Blaine冷靜下來，他還記得Blaine在性愛之中他的觸覺有多麼敏感，他是怎麼不願意抽身、是多麼、多麼喜歡親密的懷抱。「我接住你了。」   
  
　　Blaine正喃喃著什麼，磕磕巴巴並搖著腦袋，Kurt知道他快到了，他希望能夠結束、能夠看著Blaine在他的碰觸、親吻之下失去控制。   
  
　　Kurt抓著Blaine雙臀，兩人跌上床墊，Blaine仰臥在床單上而Kurt覆在他身上。他印下一個又一個吻，潮濕、火熱的吻在Blaine全身上下，並動手剝去兩人的牛仔褲。   
  
　　他不想再去想曾經有誰也到過這裡，舔著這片乾鹹的肌膚，在這塊汗溼的胸口前游移，品味著這完美的、帶著麝香肉桂的氣息，呼吸這這個男孩、這個男人、這個他媽美麗、美麗、在他身下的男子。他憎惡知曉曾經有他人來過、他憎惡知曉曾經有他人到過。Kurt和Blaine是彼此的第一次，也應該這樣持續下去，該死，Kurt從來就不該和誰分享他，他也從來不該需要從誰身上獲得。   
  
　　因為這個，Kurt想到，一邊剝下Blaine的內褲，經過臀部，經過長腿，然後脫掉，這個，是他的。   
  
　　Blaine再也不是個少年了。他的陰莖厚重、因勃起而帶淡紫，血液劇烈地沖刷填滿下身，甜美的上帝之母啊，Kurt忍不住品嚐它的味道。他的舌頭掃過尖端，Blaine大吼，急急伸出雙手抓住Kurt的頭髮，將他拖回自己胸前再次吻住他。   
  
　　「求你，Kurt，」Blaine乞求著，將下體頂回Kurt還沒全裸的股間。「我──我需要你，我需要你，求你，只要你，我只想要你，一直以來就都是你。」   
  
　　他的話夾雜在幾個急促、哽塞的抽搭之間，抵著Kurt的雙唇，而是的，Kurt想著，他愛極了這個。他為此深陷愛河，他為Blaine身陷愛河而他想把這個給他。他想讓對方吐出他熟知的美妙喘氣、想聽見那些珍稀的呻吟、想聽Blaine在終於跌落邊緣時叫喚著他的名字。   
  
　　「好，我會的，沒事的。」Kurt安撫著對方，因為Blaine此刻正不可自抑地扭動身子，淚珠在他眼角匯集，而Kurt確信自己從未見過有人如此渴望被進入。   
  
　　他將自己的內褲褪下，噢美好操我的，是的他們終於貼在一塊，沒有衣料，沒有虛假的距離，沒有國家或是海洋隔開他們。他們渾身是汗，詭譎地黏膩卻又不知何故，Blaine的肌膚滿是性愛的溫度而Kurt則著了火，大火，烈火，對比著臥室窗外冰涼清冷的空氣。但他們在室內，他們在這裡，在柔軟的床單之上，早晨因他忘記鋪整而凌亂的床上；他和Blaine在一起，對方親吻著他，呼吸噴灑在脖頸上，鬍渣摩擦著肌膚誘發一陣陣顫慄。   
  
　　「Kurt……Kurt……」   
  
　　「我知道。」Kurt貼著對方的臉頰低泣。   
  
　　Kurt朝黑暗伸出手，笨拙的指頭摸索著床頭櫃抽屜，找尋著潤滑液與保險套。   
  
　　Kurt討厭他們必須隔著保險套。   
  
　　可是他不知道Blaine曾和誰上過床，不知道那個誰曾到過他深處，這是必要的保護，可是他厭惡這個必要的保護。   
  
　　他快速地潤滑手指，Blaine抬起一隻腿，幾乎是本能地搭在Kurt蒼白的後背上。Kurt的手往下探去，一只指頭描繪著Blaine勃起的長度，越來越低，直到兩只滑潤的手指觸及Blaine的入口。   
  
　　Blaine在他身下倒抽一口氣，他擺動著臀部彷彿他再也承受不住，彷彿他需要Kurt此刻就他媽在他體內，而Kurt讓他如願以償。他將手指壓入括約肌中，感覺Blaine在周圍收縮著。   
  
　　「噢，天。」Kurt 壓得更深的同時，Blaine氣息不穩地說道。   
  
　　Blaine絞揉著床單，環著Kurt的腿繃緊，試圖容納Kurt的兩根指頭，壓抑下正在反抗入侵的身體反應。   
  
　　「感覺好嗎？」Kurt在Blaine耳中低喃詢問。   
  
　　「是的，」Blaine喘息，尾音提高變得尖銳一點。「Kurt……求你……」   
  
　　Kurt知道他要得更多、渴望的是一切，於是他快速地盡可能擴張對方，一邊加入第三隻手指。他幾乎是熟練地打開Blaine，彷彿他這一輩子都在這麼做，彷彿Blaine的身體是為了他而創造，也只為了他一人而創造。   
  
　　Blaine開始顫抖不已，他的軀體是如此緊窒，Kurt為此自豪。他自豪著自己依舊能夠讓Blaine變得如此汗溼、飢渴，懇求、乞求著Kurt進入他。   
  
　　Kurt慢慢地抽出手指，撕開一枚保險套，將包裝隨意扔棄在一旁，並將那層薄橡膠戴在自己上頭。他媽的神哪，他已經硬得如同鋼鐵，而他眼前所見的只剩Blaine緊盯著自己的雙眸。月光穿過窗戶灑落在兩具身軀之上，他幾乎能肯定，這一刻的Blaine是他此生所見最美的景象。   
  
　　不知怎麼，他無法解釋，Kurt停頓一秒，接著將不穩的手擱置在Blaine膝上，任由他沿著對方大腿探索，拇指愛撫過Blaine突起的髖骨。   
  
　　Blaine抬臉凝視著他，眼神帶著如此……膜拜和期許，目光自點綴著淚水的深色睫毛穿透而出，接著他最終微笑起來，如此甘美以至於Kurt以為自己身陷天堂。   
  
　　我是如此不可思議地深深深深愛著你。   
  
　　他多希望自己能夠大聲宣佈。   
  
　　相反地，他將自己置於Blaine的入口前，彎下身溫柔地、輕柔地吻他，讓雙唇流連不止，一邊緩緩將自己推入。   
  
　　而此處正是他註定棲所；在這張床上，在月光籠罩的窗櫺間，親吻這對腫脹的嘴唇，深埋在這一個特別的男人之中。   
  
　　他們是從同一個星子墮落凡塵，Kurt感受這一刻，閃耀、光明，噢全都如此美麗。   
  
　　Blaine在他身下繃緊，Kurt握住他的手，讓兩人的手指交纏，將交握的手壓入Blaine頭兩側的織料內。   
  
　　「從來從來一直都是你，」正當Kurt在他體內抽插的同時，Blaine低語，「就只有你。」   
  
　　一聲掐抑的啜泣自Kurt喉間逸出，他將額頭抵著Blaine的，讓自己退出又再次進入。   
  
　　完美無缺、完美無缺，你是如此無瑕無缺，Kurt無法停止地想著。   
  
　　因為那感覺彷彿包圍著他的Blaine正如同記憶中的那般緊窒、炙熱，而就是此時，就是此地，就是他們從以前到現在也會一直持續下去最親密最靠近的時刻。他們一起擺動，Blaine的腳踝勾繞著Kurt後背，Kurt再次挺進往上戳刺，還有──   
  
　　「Kurt對天噢我的天就那！」   
  
　　Kurt貼著Blaine的雙唇微笑起來，再次衝刺。Blaine絕對還沒到，就是這樣，結束了，他勉強撐掛在親愛的生命邊緣，同時Kurt正以最美好的方式不斷地折磨著他，撞擊著他體內深處那布滿神經的小球，一次又一次。他們喘息著，熨燙的呼吸混合著菸與龍舌蘭的氣味，又苦又甜的香氣摻雜著愛情勉強在鋼索上平衡，懸崖的另一頭就是全然世外──那全數交織在一塊，在他們之間，在月光的照耀之下，在他們汗津軀幹的陰影之下，在這間太過狹小、破舊的公寓之內。Kurt的心加速狂跳，胃部縮收，Blaine的手指緊捏著他的是如此用力彷彿他懼怕他們有可能會因此而破碎，Kurt的名字從Blaine雙唇之間流洩，夾在幾個破碎的呻吟和被遺忘的承諾之間。   
  
　　他們一起墜落。   
  
　　就像註定好的那樣。   
  
　　夢鄉幾乎是立刻接住、撫慰了他們。 


	9. Chapter 9

　　隔天清晨Kurt心滿意足地醒來，因為愉悅而有些頭暈目眩，肌肉有點痠疼。他傻傻對著自己笑起來，掃了一眼床頭的鬧鐘。一個小時內他還不用上班，他們有充裕的時間溫存。他翻過身，想把Blaine拉進自己懷裡。  
  
　　床空了。  
  
　　床單是冷的。  
  
　　有一朵美麗的藍色小花正安靜地在他旁邊的枕頭上歇息著。  
  
　　不。  
  
　　不、不、不。  
  
　　不，Kurt慌張地想著，扯開蓋著自身裸體的床單，幾乎跌下床去。噢，操，操，他的頭，見鬼的他昨天幹麼喝那麼多酒？他的胃正在翻騰，眼睛在房間內四處搜索。  
  
　　Blaine的衣服不見了。  
  
　　他慌忙套上一件四角褲，跌跌撞撞出了房門，被欲裂頭痛和嘴中酸味夾擊間他發現，Blaine前晚穿的那件緊身紅色T恤已經不在地上了。他的鞋子也不見了，同理他寂寞的背包。  
  
　　他的胃沉了下去。不確定是因為宿醉還是Blaine不在的事實。  
  
　　他衝進浴室開始嘔吐，酒精變質的酸味刺激灼燒著他的喉嚨，他想再躺回床上全縮起身子，因為這一切一定只是只夢，一定要是。  
  
　　覺得自己已經把胃掏空後，他支起身，粗魯地抹抹嘴。  
  
　　為什麼？  
  
　　為什麼他要離開？  
  
　　他坐在浴室地板上，兩眼無神，感覺到不只拉沉的胃部造成胸口中的疼痛。有股痛楚深藏在體內，感覺像是那次翻遍鞋盒中的內容物後的那種。只是這次，Blaine不在這裡，好好抱著他長達十分鐘，他不在這裡擁住他，趕走所有傷痛。  
  
　　他又只剩一人。  
  
　　寂靜開始不安分起來。  
  
　　他沒有任何Blaine的聯絡方式。他們之前沒有交換手機號碼，為什麼他沒有交換號碼？  
  
　　為什麼？  
  
　　Kurt不確定自己在這裡坐了多久，直到最終他感覺噁心，督促著自己離開地板，然後打開蓮蓬頭。  
  
　　他不記得洗過澡。  
  
　　他不記得將花掃落枕頭。  
  
　　但他現在知道的是，自己正在把舊鞋盒取下來，將昨天甚至不願意看一眼的日記本挑出。他翻到最一頁。  
  
　　書頁裡夾著五片壓平了乾燥、褪色的藍色花瓣。  
  
　　來自五年前可怖的那天的那朵花、來自同樣那人第一次給過他的那第一朵花。  
  
　　他將新的那朵放入書頁間，闔上小筆記本。  
  
　　這就是他的命運。  
  
　　數著美麗藍色花朵的命運、非正式的道別，還有慘烈的心碎。  
  
　　Kurt將筆記本放回盒中，把盒子收回衣櫥裡。  
  
　　再一次他瞥了一眼床，回憶畫面立刻衝上眼前，有著蜂蜜榛子色雙眼的男人，還有月光下輝映的軀體，以及緩慢安恬的微笑。他走過去，拾起先前花朵放置的枕頭，將鼻子埋入其中。  
  
　　 _Blaine。_  
  
　　過去這幾天Kurt盡了一切努力才不讓淚水從眼眶滑落。  
  
　　可他再也做不到了。  
  
　　他在床上蜷縮起身，縮在Blaine睡過的那一側，淚流不止。  
  
　　哭聲悲憤而愴怒，滾燙的淚水落在他仍揪緊的枕頭上，鹹濕的水滴和Blaine珍貴的氣味融在一塊。  
  
　　為什麼他有種預感自己將再也不會見到對方？  
  
　　穿過窗戶射入的太陽遠遠太亮了，Kurt一邊哭一邊想著。它根本不應該照耀的，Kurt一邊哭一邊想著。應該要烏雲密佈要傾盆大雨然後整個世界都沉浸在夢鄉中，Kurt一邊哭一邊想著。  
  
　　他沒有辦法停下哭泣。  
  
　　他覺得他永遠也沒有辦法停止哭泣了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：抱歉這章有點短，要是再長一點的話，就會不大……對勁。我已經開始寫下一章了，別擔心，我不會讓你們懸著一顆心太久滴。


	10. Chapter 10

　　Kurt翹了班，然後接到幾封Caroline發的簡訊，想知道他他媽跑哪去了。第七封訊息之後，Kurt終於回覆她，說不，自己今天不會去上班了。接著把手機關機。  
  
　　他躺在床上，縮著身子抱著枕頭到現在已經兩個小時了，而他只想知道為什麼。為什麼他要離開他？為什麼他不說一句話就走了？Kurt以為他很快樂，他以為他們沒事了，他以為一切問題都解決了而他們又可以在一起了。如果不是這樣，那麼為什麼Blaine要說「我只渴望你，一直以來都是你」？為什麼他要說那些美好的話？Kurt不斷回憶著Blaine說過的字句，試著釐清自己是否忽略了什麼。  
  
　　噢。  
  
　　噢老天。  
  
　　他從來沒有回應。他從來沒有對Kurt說他也愛他。  
  
　　Kurt將自己的心全掏出，整個靈魂投注在這份已經籠罩他理智這麼多年的愛上可他卻從來沒想過……  
  
　　所以那表示Blaine並……並不愛他？  
  
　　是這樣嗎？  
  
　　噢老天哪，此刻他的胸口痛的比先前更厲害了，而他不……不知道該怎麼辦。為什麼每個每個細節都傷他這麼深？  
  
　　如果他不愛他，那什麼他……為什麼他們要上床？  
  
　　哦啊，Kurt想揍自己一頓。人們常常不帶愛情也能上床，他想著。他自己就做過好幾次。可是為什麼這一次和Blaine卻如此不同？為什麼這一次感覺這麼的不同？  
  
　　為什麼那感覺像在歷經五年折磨之後他們終於又能夠從碎片殘骸中被拼湊回去？  
  
　　為什麼Blaine在他們墬入夢鄉時抱著他如此親密？為什麼夜半他醒來時感覺到Blaine在他頸後印上一個溫柔、珍貴的吻？為什麼當Kurt握著Blaine的手時，在他掌心中它的感覺是如此恰如其分？  
  
　　為什麼當昨天出現在咖啡廳時，Blaine的眼中彷彿點燃光輝那般明亮？  
  
　　為什麼Blaine要擁抱他、抱緊他彷彿他們、彷彿他們是全世界剩下的最後兩個人？  
  
　　這些念頭讓他快把自己逼到他媽瘋掉了，這些沒有答案的問題，他甚至險些錯過前門的敲門聲響。  
  
　　Kurt吸著鼻子，抹去還掛在臉上的幾滴眼淚，逼著自己下床。那時候他才發現，噢他媽見鬼了，洗完澡之後他還光著，只能隨便套上他看見的第一條牛仔褲，疲憊地拖著腳到前廳去應門。他滿心以為自己會看見Caroline站在門口，抓著一包巧克力和一部浪漫愛情片，但當他打開門……  
  
　　他的心停止跳動。  
  
　　在他門前，站著雙手撐著門框、低垂著頭的Blaine Anderson，肩上還背著背包。  
  
　　Kurt發出一聲嗚咽，他的嗓音忽然離家出走了。  
  
　　「在我買回那朵花以後，」Blaine開口，「我在客運站坐了好幾個小時。」他的頭仍舊低垂，Kurt看不見他的雙眼。「我不知道幾班客運停下過，但我……我提不起勇氣走上任何一輛。」  
  
　　Kurt依然沒有發聲，但他感覺更多眼淚正滾滾滑過自己雙頰，眼眶泛紅，只能待楞楞地杵在原地。  
  
　　終於Blaine抬起臉直視Kurt。  
  
　　Kurt也凝望著Blaine，淚流滿面、臉色蒼白。Blaine溼潤的榛子色雙眸在Kurt臉上流連，記讀著他的每一吋，而Kurt希望對方能看出自己有多麼哀傷以及Blaine讓他變得多麼悽慘。  
  
　　「你並不……Kurt……你嚇壞我了，」Blaine輕聲承認道，他的雙手依然固定在門框上。「我們年少時你就嚇壞我了，現在根本是雪上加霜。」  
  
　　Kurt張開嘴，準備說：『你他媽的在講什麼你這個混帳』，但沒有任何一個字脫口而出。  
  
　　「我這一生中從來沒有對另一個人感覺如此強烈。我不……我並不能理解為什麼，我不知道為什麼只要你不在我身邊就如此悵然若失。當我們交往時，夜晚我獨自一人躺在床上，佔據我腦海的全是當時的我有多寂寞、有多……只要你不在我身邊我就彷彿缺失了一角，而那不……那種想法對我並不健康，特別是我們當時還那麼年輕青澀。我不知道我怎麼可以感覺那麼……還有你……光是注視著你，和你如此靠近……我不知道該怎麼處理我的感覺。而你現在甚至不再是同一個人了，你變了，而且你……你的心變得殘酷。我知道，我知道那是因為我，因為我曾那樣拋下你。我會知道，是因為，我和你有同樣的感覺。」  
  
　　終於，Kurt開口，他的聲音因為淚水而沙啞虛弱，「什麼樣的感覺？」  
  
　　「彷彿一部分的我死了。」Blaine坦白。「彷彿我一半的靈魂被從體內切開，任意地拖出扔進雜亂的陵墓還是什麼之中。彷彿生命結束了。而我無計可施。」  
  
　　「所以那就是你再也不聯絡我的原因？」Kurt問，並非出於刻薄，也不是出於諷刺，只是單純好奇。  
  
　　「我感覺自己彷彿對你上了癮，對你的存在，」Blaine努力解釋著，「你存在我的血管內。那時我不了解……人們可以有這種感覺。我以為那是不正常的，我以為我有問題。」  
  
　　「那今天呢？」Kurt悄聲問，「為什麼今天你要離開我？今天早上？」  
  
　　Blaine望向他的眼神了無生氣，卻毫無動搖，即便他看起來嚇壞了；Kurt無法確定。  
  
　　「因為我以為我終於放下你了。但只消一晚，你又讓我再度淪陷。而這一次甚至陷得更深，我眼中只容得下你的身影。」Blaine輕柔地說，羞澀地伸出一隻手拭去Kurt頰上低垂的淚珠。「我再也沒有辦法離開你了。我試過了，但發現我做不到……當我坐在那，在客運站的那張長椅上，感覺自己正在犯下我這一生中最大的錯誤。」  
  
　　「所以那表示……表示不是因為你不愛我？」Kurt覺得自己非得問出口。  
  
　　Blaine的臉皺了一下，哭得更加洶湧。他終於進門，一個聳肩把背包拋到地上，將Kurt那張過份悲傷的臉捧進自己雙手之中。  
  
　　「不，Kurt，」帶著淚光，Blaine搖搖頭，「我一直都愛著你。我當時愛著你，現在也愛著你，而我會一直愛你直到……直到永遠，我想。你是我的一部分。」  
  
　　Kurt的雙腿失去支撐的力量，但Blaine在這，他還在這，他們一起跌坐到地上，挨著對方啜泣，手緊緊擁著對方的軀體。  
  
　　「你不能再那樣對我了，」Kurt低語，為自己聽起來有多可悲、多絕望而感到羞恥，「你不能再那樣對我。」  
  
　　「我不會了，」Blaine承諾，親吻著Kurt的太陽穴，「我不會了，我發誓。」  
  
　　「你就那樣……走了。我根本不……不知道該怎麼辦。」  
  
　　「對不起、對不起，」Blaine將臉埋在Kurt髮間哭泣著，「我從來都不想傷害你，對不起。」  
  
　　Kurt抵著Blaine的頸子點點頭，吸著對方的味道，讓他停留在自己肺部深處。他幾乎害怕吐氣因為他感覺自己會從夢中醒來而Blaine就不在了，不在他家的地板上，緊緊緊緊地抱著他。對此Kurt有些埋怨自己陷的這麼深，愛得這麼切、這麼烈，他多希望自己能夠架回刻薄的武裝，但它似乎已經瓦解不復在，而他對這個正抱著自己的男人的情感正無聲無息地取而代之。

 

________________________________________

 

　　他們花整整一天在床上，Kurt認真地覺得在Blaine的肌膚在陽光下，即使那正是稍早被他深深鄙視、穿透過同一扇窗戶的同一道陽光，卻看起來如此美麗，一如昨晚月光之下的他。  
  
　　他們用所有時間好好重新溫習、記憶彼此。Kurt的手指輕撫過Blaine被日光溫暖的肌膚，親吻每一處前一晚他可能錯過的部位，因為他想要全部的Blaine，每一吋、每一吋。  
  
　　臥室充滿著溫軟、甜蜜的嘆息，以及深長、無息的呻吟，「Kurt」和「Blaine」的名字溶入牆堵中、溶入地板、溶入衣櫥、滲入Kurt藏起不想被世界發現的鞋盒之中。  
  
　　他們聊到過去、談及未來。Blaine告訴他不是自己主動吻上Kevin。Kevin吻了他，而他則是在又醉又震驚之中正打算把他推開。Kurt坦承自己記得看見對方的手正抵在Kevin胸前，似乎正打算做他所說得那樣。Blaine說他餘生想吻的對象只有Kurt因為他認為Kurt嚐起來像所有美好回憶、每個完美日落、每場溫吞的雪霧、和每一曲優美的歌頌。Kurt說他們可以一起去Napa Valley的酒莊，並且喝遍所有他們想品嚐的美酒。Blaine說他們可以一起旅行，而且他會確保Kurt 有一個像他一樣的簡便背包。Kurt打算在隔天告訴Caroline他要離開一陣子而且不，他不確定何時會回來，不過是的，他最終還是會回來因為Blaine想要聽他再一次在那家咖啡店裡演唱。他保證這一次會聽完整場。  
  
　　「你留下那朵花。」當夜幕低垂時，Kurt低語，他們的腿在冰涼的床單底下交纏。  
  
　　「我怕你會忘記我。」Blaine自首，將Kurt拉入懷中，一隻手勾起Kurt的臉離開對方胸前，接著深深吻上他的雙唇。  
  
　　「我永遠不會忘記你，」Kurt對他說，「不可能忘懷。」  
  
　　忽然間，這間太過狹小、破舊的小公寓似乎不在那麼破舊了，或許有點太過擁擠，毋庸置疑，因為它被一種叫做希望的東西填滿。  
  
　　希望充斥著整個空間，你曉得，因為它能驅趕走世界上所有厄運，讓你感覺輕鬆一點、美好一點、被愛的更深一點。

  
  
The End


End file.
